Glowworm666's Lucy
by Glowworm666
Summary: In order to get her swamp back, Lucy and her friends go to rescue Prince InuYasha for Evil Lilo. But soon Lucy and InuYasha fall for one another! Lucy/InuYasha, other pairings No flames please COMPLETE!
1. Lucy's Life

**GW: **Hello, again readers! Since I don't have the Nausicaa movie yet, and thus can't put the story up yet, I'll start my Shrek parody, starring Lucy the diclonius!

**Lucy: (no emotion) **Goody.

**GW: **Hope you like the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OCs. No flames or else.

* * *

**Lucy's Life**

In the darkness, a storybook with a thread of sunlight on it, opened up to reveal a story.

"'A long time ago, in a place far, far away, there lived a handsome prince. Sadly, the prince fell under an enchantment. Many brave heroines tried to rescue him, but all failed. And so, to this day, the prince still waits in the highest room of the tallest tower, waiting for his true love's first kiss.'"

There was a pause, then someone laughed, ripped the page out of the book, and said, "Yeah, right. Nothing like that happens anymore! What a load of bull-"

The last word was cut off by the flush of a toilet and the scene showed an outhouse in the middle of the woods. The person who was talking walked out of the outhouse. It was a teenage girl with short pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a red striped shirt under a black dress, red tights, red shoes, and a red ribbon around her neck. The different thing about her was the two pale horns on her head. She was Lucy, a diclonius.

She stared at her surroundings. It wasn't much, but it was the only home where the diclonius could live without being harassed by the rest of the world.

As she kept looking around her home, a voice called to her, "Lucy! Wait up!"

Lucy turned to see basically her only friends running to her. The first was another diclonius with shoulder-length bobbed hair and wearing an oversized shirt. She was Nana, a younger diclonius.

The second girl was also a diclonius. She was about Lucy's age as well with longer hair and wearing a white shirt, green shorts, and no shoes. She was Nyuu, Lucy's 'good' side.

The last one was also Lucy's age and another diclonius with curly, long hair and wearing a red tank under a black jacket, a black skirt, and knee-high black boots. This was Kiko, Lucy's friend-rival.

Although Lucy wasn't social, these diclonii were the only ones that could stand her anti-social personality and were technically her only friends. Plus, they were also hiding from the rest of the world, due to being different.

"You guys really need to lose some weight," Lucy smirked a little.

"And you need to lose that nasty attitude of yours," Kiko joked. Lucy glared, but still smiled at her friendly rival.

"Are you ready for the daily routine?" Nana said in a cheerful voice. "Nyuu!" Nyuu responded happily.

"Alright, let's go," Lucy told her friends as they started their days.

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead **

"_Glowworm666's Lucy"_

**Well, the years start comin' and they don't stop comin'**

**Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin'**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Lucy scooped up some water in a bucket. After taking there clothes off (**they're all girls, so it's fine. No pervert jokes!)**, they bated themselves white using mud as soap.

_Kira Vincent-Davis as Lucy and Nyuu_

_Sasha Paysinger as Nana_

_Kari Wahlgren as Kiko_

**So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Lucy then used slime to brush her teeth. It's a little hard to find luxuries in the woods, so you make do with what you have. Once she was done, she smiled, only to break the mirror in the process.

_Tara Strong as Glowworm and others_

_Caitlin Glass as Winter and others_

_David Kaufman as MB and others_

_Extras will come in later around chapter 3; too lazy to put all their VA's up here now_

**Hey, now, you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shootin' stars break the mold**

_Richard Ian Cox as InuYasha_

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Nana and Kiko pushed a log aside and they found a few grubs. They reached and grabbed a few.

_Dakota Fanning as Evil Lilo _

Moments later, Lucy with Nyuu's help was painting something on a piece of bark. After they finish, Nyuu kisses it, so it looked like it had lipstick on her. Lucy smiled at Nyuu's action and places it in front of the house. It read, 'Beware of Diclonii,' as the girls went in.

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire how about yours**

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

In a pub, an angry mob of men pour out the door. They were making plans to get rid of certain diclonii.

**Hey now, you're an All Star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star**

**Get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Lucy uses her extra hands on her back to light a fire in the fireplace and tend to it. She and her friends smile. In the woods, the mob set fire to their torches. Lucy and Kiko settled down in recliners while Nana and Nyuu rested on the floor.

The angry mob runs in the woods were Lucy lives, trampling on the signs that say to keep out. They hear the noise and look out the window.

**Hey now you're an All Star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star**

**Get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Nana sighed as Nyuu agreed, "Why don't they?"

"Well, time for work," Kiko rolled her eyes as the girls snuck out the back-door and do what they usually have to do: get rid of the 'guests.'

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

The mob snuck through the bushes, planning that Lucy had no idea that they were sneaking up on her and her comrades. How wrong they were.

"You think she's in there?" asked Bando.

Gaston nodded grimly.

"Alright," Dash Baxter said. "Let's get her and her freaky pals!" Before Dash could go, Gaston held him back.

"Don't you know what they could do to you?!"

"Yeah, they'll suck out your soul and leave you for dead!" LeFou said in agreement.

"Actually, that would be a Hollow," a voice said from behind the men. They turned around to see a smirking Lucy behind them. She walked slowly towards them and said, "Now a diclonius, those are much worse. They'll rip your skin off and use it for clothing."

"No!" Quan squeaked. Lucy's pals came out of the shadows, smirking with their pal. Even Nyuu smiled a little bit.

"Rip out your internal organs and squeeze the jelly from your eyes with our extra hands!" Lucy then said thoughtfully, "Actually, it is pretty good on toast when you're desperate to eat."

"Back!" Dash yelled, waving his torch at her. "Back away, you weirdo!"

She gave him a deadpan look and she uses one of her 'hands' to douse the flame.

The mob gasps as Nyuu waved cutely, "You are in trouble. Nyuu!"

"Now, then," Lucy smiled, and then the diclonii glared evilly as they summoned all their hands, grabbed the men's torches, and smashed them into tiny pieces, all the while their faces were in darkness and their eyes were a bright red.

The men stood there like a bunch of pansies, shaking away as Lucy smirked and leaned forward, whispering, "This is the part where you all run away, screaming like babies."

The men obliged as they took off faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. Lucy and her pals laughed as Kiko yelled, "And stay out!"

"Lucy did good job!" Nyuu congratulated.

"I wonder though," Nana said suspiciously. "If they usually come every weekend, why did they come today, on a Wednesday?"

Lucy then spotted a flyer on the ground that one of the men dropped. She read aloud, "'Wanted: Toons, Demons, OCs, Freaks, etc.'"

"They wanted to turn us in for cash," Kiko said in a disgusted tone.

"Humans are really stupid and idiotic," Lucy said with rolled eyes as she ripped the paper to shreds with her powers. They all went back to the house to bed. Neither one of the girls meddled in the affairs of anyone, humans or not. Little did they know, something will prove them all wrong.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Hoped you liked the first chapter. The extras with Donkey will be appearing when Lucy is going to go on her journey.

**Lucy: **Joy. More people to annoy me.

**Kiko: **Lighten up, Gloomy. Anyways, wait until the next chapter!

**Lucy & the diclonii: **Read & Review!


	2. The Team Meets

**GW: **Here's the chapter where the team meets up!

**Winter: **Yay!

**Lucy: **Oh, can it, bunny-girl.

**WLS: **Not you too!

* * *

**Meeting New Friends**

"Alright, take them away!" a soldier ordered the driver of the cart as he took away a group of prisoners away while a sad group Doremi, Momoko, Aiko, Onpu, and Hazuki away in chains. It was by order of Evil Lilo, the ruler of the land, that all Toons, freaks, OCs, demons, etc. be taken away. And she offered a reward to anyone that brought them in.

"Keep going, you brats!" a guard snapped, pushing the witchlings ahead.

At a table nearby, a man sat at a chair, writing down the names of those brought in. He had slicked-back brown hair, cold grey eyes, pale skin, and wore the Amestrian military uniform. He was Frank Archer. He only worked for that little brat so he could get paid.

"Next," he said in a bored tone. A witch named Elphaba was pushed forward.

"I'll take that!" Vicky sneered as she took Elphaba's broom and snapped it in two. "Your flying days are over, greeny!"

"That's 20 munny for the witch," Archer told the teen, handing over some munny. "Next."

"Wretched toad," Elphaba muttered as they took her away.

A man named Russell was holding three hybrids by rope. The first was a wolf-girl with short silver hair, grey wolf ears, and amber eyes. She wore a blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, and a silver bracelet and flower-shaped necklace. She was Glowworm666.

The second was a monkey-boy hybrid with big ears, brown hair, blue eyes, fur on his cheeks, hands, and feet, and a brown tail. He wore a blue shirt under a black hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers. He was Monkeyboy, GW's little brother.

The last one was a rabbit-girl hybrid with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, topaz eyes, and white rabbit ears and tail. She wore a baggy white shirt with a black pirate skull on it, blue jeans, white sneakers, a neon green headband, and a blue bandanna. She was WinterLoveSong, GW's good friend.

They watched as Doremi comforted Hazuki. MB turns and sees the Stitch kids in cages while their parents are in another one beside them.

"This stinks! Stupid cage!" Dino yelled before he kicked the cage. He then grabbed his foot in pain.

Glowworm turned to Russell and pleads, "Please, Russell! We'll work harder in the bathhouse and not goof off!"

"And we won't indulge in your chocolate and I'll stop flirting with your daughter," MB added. "Though I can't guarantee I won't stop the flirting thing."

"Oh, shut up or I'll turn you all into toads!" Russell threatened. "Grouchy," Winter mumbled.

"Next," Archer says. A couple come up with four kids. The first couple was the skeleton Grim and his beautiful wife Mandy. With them, were their children. The oldest was a skeleton with brown hair and wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and sneakers. He was Grim Jr. The youngest had short blonde hair held with a black headband and grey eyes. She wore a black leotard under a red cape, red tights, and black ballet shoes. She was Minia.

The second couple was Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig. They had their children with them. One was a boy with messy hair and wide purple eyes. He wore a baggy shirt, shorts, and leg warmers. He was Wrath. The last one had brown hair that covered her face, light blue eyes, and wore a grey striped shirt under a sleeveless grey sweater, grey pants, and black shoes. She was Samara.

"Well, well," Archer smiled evilly at the couples. "If it isn't the Grim Reaper, his family, and the Curtis.' What are you turning in?"

The parents looked sadly at their kids and whispered, "Don't be nervous." Izumi then spoke up sadly, "Our children are a Homunculus and a demon girl."

"And our kids are a Nergal and a skeleton boy," Grim sighed sorrowfully as well. Either the couples had to give their kids up or they'd all be taken away.

"We're not demons! We're normal kids!" Wrath yelled. He accidentally threw his arm out and transmuted it to a log. Samara glared to long at the guards that one of them died by her death-stare. Minia's tentacles came out of her back and grabbed a tree, and Junior sighed, knowing his looks proved his weirdness.

Archer quirked his eyebrow at the kids, who all laughed meekly, "Whoops."

"50 munny for each demon kid," Archer said. "Take them away." The guards grabbed the kids.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Minia screamed as Grim Junior yelled, "Don't do this! Help!" Wrath and Sam, who was crying at this point, yelled for their parents as well.

Mandy and Izumi had tears in their eyes as their husbands comforted them and accepted the munny sadly. "How can you be doing this?" Izumi said angrily.

"It's either your kids or you be punished yourselves. It's painful if you worry about it," Archer said in an emotionless tone.

"I'll show you painful!" Izumi growled as she moved forward to kick Archer's butt, but she suddenly puked out blood. Sig took her shoulder and told her softly, "We'll find another way to get them back, Izumi." The Curtis' left as the Reaper's prepared to go.

Grim glared at Archer. "I'll get you really soon, mon," he hissed as they took off.

Archer ignored Grim's threat and said, "Next." Russell led the hybrids forward and told the officer, "I've got hybrids."

Archer stared at the three, who stared dumbly into space. "Right," he then smiled, "well, they're good fro 20 munny. If you can prove it."

Russell smiled nervously as he lifted the rope from their necks. "Come on, kiddos. Show some intelligence." The hybrids stared, then Glowworm barked, Monkeyboy made monkey sounds and scratched his head, and Winter nibbled on some grass.

Archer looked expectantly and said, "Well? They look like dumb animals to me than half-humans." The hybrids cheered silently, happy to see they fooled archer.

Russell then laughed as he told him, "Oh, no. They're fully-functional and chatter-boxes." He glared at the three. "Talk, you little-"

"Okay, men," the officer snapped his fingers and some guards went to take the evil wizard away.

"No! They do talk!" Russell yelled. He took Monkeyboy's mouth and made it look like he was talking, though Russell was the one talking and doing it poorly, too. "I love talking! Talking is my favorite thing to do! Talk, talk, talk, I'm the most talkative monkey-boy hybrid in the world!"

Archer stared at the man, then sighed. "Take him away."

The guards didn't need to be told twice as they dragged the wizard away. "No! Wait, I'm not lying! They are hybrids, not animals!" The man accidentally kicked Cosmo and Wanda from Timmy's hands. They fairies' wands hit the hybrids and the trip floated into the air….

"Awesome! We can fly!" they yelled happily as they floated away.

"They can fly!" Timmy said.

"They can fly!" Ed, Edd, and Eddy said as they were held by a guard, all three of them shocked and amazed. "Eddy, how did they fly? Are they mutant flies!?" Ed yelled, getting groans from Eddy.

"They can talk!" Archer shouted, realizing Russell was right about them being hybrids.

"That's right, pasty!" Winter shouted. "We can fly!"

"You've probably seen a horseflies, heck, maybe even a fruit flies. But you've never seen hybrid flies!"

Unfortunately, the magic wore off and the three crashed to the ground. The rabbit yelled, "Exit, stage left!" before the three took off.

"Stop them!" Archer yelled. "Hey, ugly!" Archer turned to see the Curtis' and Reaper's getting away with their children. Wrath and Grim Jr. made faces as they took off.

"Never mind them now! After those hybrids!" he yelled as he and the guards took off after the three.

The three ran as the guards were hot on their heels as they were chased through the forest.

* * *

As the hybrids looked back, they ran into the diclonii and almost knocked them down.

The hybrids saw Lucy glaring at them while Kiko, Nana, and Nyuu stared at them in curiosity.

Suddenly the guards came towards them as GW, MB, and Winter hid behind the diclonii.

Archer stared warily at the horned girls. "You there…horned girl," he said, addressing Lucy.

Lucy, annoyed by the insult, replied, "Yeah…"

Archer took out a piece of paper and read, "By order of Evil Lilo, I am ordered by her word to take you and your comrades away."

"Really?" Lucy smirked evilly as she stepped forward a nervous-looking Archer. "You and what army?"

Archer looked back to see his men had fled. He looked back as the diclonii said simply, "Boo."

He shrieked and took off running.

"He go bye-bye! Nyuu!" Nyuu said cutely as the other girls scoffed and headed home. The hybrids looked at each other in awe and started to follow them.

"Is it okay if I say something?" Glowworm said, and without waiting for a response, spoke, "You all were awesome, especially you!" she said to Lucy.

"Yeah, you showed them whose boss!" Monkeyboy added, smiling at Nana, who smiled a little bit back at him.

"Are you all talking to…" Lucy said as they turned around to find no one there. "Us?" The girls shrugged and turned around to find the three right in front of them. "Don't do that!" Kiko yelled in fright.

Winter ignored the comment and said, "Heck yeah, we're talking to you guys! And I say, you were amazing!"

"Yeah, those guards thought, 'Oh, we're SO cool!' But you were all, 'Yeah, whatever!' and made them go crying to their mommies!" Glowworm said excitedly.

"Oh, good for us," Kiko said sarcastically as they kept walking.

"Man, it's good to be free!" MB laughed.

"Well then, why don't you go celebrate with your **other** friends?" Lucy told the three as they walked off.

Glowworm said a little sadly, "Well…we only have each other as friends."

Winter then added in a nervous tone, "And we are **not **going back there again!"

MB got an idea. He whispered his idea to his pals and they smiled. "Hey," MB called after them as they caught up. "We'll stick with you guys. You're all mean, pink haired, fighting machines! Together, we'll defeat anyone that crosses us."

Lucy stopped and tried to scare the trio with her I'm-going-to-rip-you-up-and-enjoy-it look. The three were unfazed, even impressed.

"Wow," they said before GW continued, "That was really scary! And if that don't do the job, you're body odor certainly will. You need deodorant or something, 'cause you need a bath!"

Lucy, offended by GW's remarks, huffed off with her pals under a log only to have the hybrids appear above. "You almost killed me back there with that BO, like the time…"

Although Lucy used her hands to cover their mouths, they all kept talking. Lucy developed the anime anger sign while her pals except for Nyuu were also getting annoyed.

Lucy removed her hands as GW said, "…And then MB tripped me in the mud. We smelled like pig slop for weeks!"

"Why are you following us!?" they yelled while Nyuu shouted, "Nyuu!"

"Why? We'll tell you why…" Monkeyboy said as Winter finished, "In song!"

Winter: **Cause I'm all alone.  
There's no one here beside me.  
**Glowworm: **My problems are all gone,  
**MB: **There's no one to deride me.  
**All: **But you gotta have friends-**

"Shut up, will you! Shut up!" Kiko yelled. "This is why you have no friends!!"

"Wow, only a real friend would be that honest," Winter smiled, making Kiko groan and pulling her hair.

"Look here, you chimeras!" Lucy said angrily.

"We're hybrids, there's a difference," Glowworm corrected.

"Whatever. Looks at us. What are we?" Lucy said.

The three looked at them up and down as MB finally said, "Really attractive girls?" He looked at Nana when he said this mostly, and she blushed.

"Well, yeah…thanks," Lucy said awkwardly. "But we're diclonii, monsters.

"You know, 'Grab your weapons and torches!' Doesn't that bother you three?" Nana asked in surprise to see some people not afraid of them.

They shook their heads as Winter replied, "Nah. We usually get the same threats as well."

"Really?" Lucy said, in disbelief.

"Really, really," GW smiled.

"Nyuu happy for new friends!" Nyuu said.

"I like you guys," Glowworm said. "The name's Glowworm and this is my brother Monkeyboy and good friend WinterLoveSong. What are your names?"

"I'm Kiko," Kiko introduced.

"I'm Nana, nice to meet you," Nana said politely.

"Nyuu!" Nyuu shouted happily.

"The name's Lucy," Lucy responded.

"Lucy?" Winter said, testing out the name. "Well, you wanna know what I like about you and your friends, Lucy? You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-anybody-thinks-about-me thing. I really like that, Lucy. You and your friends are all right."

"Thanks, I think," Lucy said doubtfully.

The gang then stopped to see a run-down forest, with a messy-looking cabin, and an outhouse.

"Whoa, look at that," MB said in disgust. "Who wants to live in a place like that?"

"That would be our home, Monkeyboy," Nana said.

MB changed his attitude and said, "And it's lovely. Just beautiful. You guys are quite the decorators. It's amazing what you do with a modest budget." MB then looked at a boulder. "That boulder is awesome. I love that rock. That's a nice rock."

Down near the house, the group passed handmade 'Keep Out' signs.

GW stopped to look at them and said, "I guess you're not people persons, are you?"

"We like our privacy," Kiko said.

"You know, I do, too," Winter said. "That's another thing we have in common! Like I hate it when there's someone in your face, you try to give them a hint, they don't get it, then there's an awkward silence." Sure enough, there was a big, awkward silence. Lucy turned and glared at Skitty. "Would it be alright if we stayed here?" asked GW.

"I-What?" asked Lucy as her friends were a little shocked.

"Can we stay with you, please?" the three asked, making cute faces.

Lucy and the others smiled and said, sarcastically, "Of course."

"Really?" asked Monkeyboy, hopefully.

"No," they deadpanned.

"Please! We don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak!" Skitty looked at the diclonii for a moment, but then said, "Well, maybe you do. But, that's why we need to stick together! We freaks must unite! That sounded a little wrong. Let us stay! Please! Please!"

Lucy groaned in defeat and said, "Okay! Okay, but one night only!"

"Sleepover!" Nyuu and Nana cheered happily.

"Oh, thank you," the hybrids shouted, running into the house.

"Hey, what are you…?" Kiko shouted as the trio ran over to a couch and jumped up and down on it. "No, no!"

GW excitedly said, "Man, this is gonna be so much fun! We can stay up late, swapping stories of adventure, romance, and pasts. And in the morning-I'm making pancakes!

Lucy and Kiko growled angrily while Nyuu said cutely, "Pancakes are yummy." Nana looked at her two friends nervously as Kiko muttered through clenched, "Must resist urge to…rip…annoying halfas heads off!"

MB, looking around, said, "Uh, where do…we sleep?"

Lucy pointed outside and shouted, "OUTSIDE!"

The hybrids, getting the drift, said sadly, "Oh, well…I guess it's fine. I mean, we don't know you guys and you guys don't know us…" They sniffled sadly as she walked outside, and said, "So we guess outside is best. Here we go." As soon as she was outside the door, she said, "Good night."

Kiko angrily slammed the door shut and they sighed sadly.

"Did yo have to be mean to them?" Nana said to her friends. Lucy and Kiko did feel a little guilty for being mean to them.

But, the group sighed in relief anyways, relieved that they were getting peace and quiet at last, until they heard Winter say, "I mean, we do like the outdoors. We are part animal, we can adapt outdoors. We'll just be sitting by ourselves, outside, I guess, you know. By ourselves, outside."

The group groans and Kiko says, as she and the group walk off and hear the hybrids begin to sing, "This is going to be one heck of a night."

Hybrids: **We're all alone.  
There's no one here beside us…**

**

* * *

**

**GW: **How right Kiko is. Next chapter will show where all the prisoners were sent to and the extras with the Donkey characters.

**Hybrids: **Read & Review


	3. Look Whose Coming Uninvited

**GW: **Hello and welcome to chapter 3! Here, Lucy and her pals get some…unwanted visitors. On the bright side, we meet the extras with the hybrids!

**Kiko: **Oh, this will end very badly…

* * *

**Look Whose Coming Uninvited…**

Later that night, Lucy, Nana, Kiko, and Nyuu were sitting around the table, eating some of Nana's cooking…which wasn't very good, but they ate it anyways.

Nyuu spotted the three hybrids looking through the window sadly with big puppy dog eyes.

"Lucy, friends sad," Nyuu told the girl.

"Just ignore them, Nyuu," Lucy told her, but really she was feeling guilty for being mean to the three earlier.

The hybrids sighed as they sat down on the porch. "This stinks," Monkeyboy whined.

As the girls continued eating, they heard a noise. They frowned as Lucy and Kiko stood up. "Hey, we told you not to come in!" Kiko called to the three.

"We're not in! We're out!" Glowworm yelled back.

This confused the girl even more as they spotted the trio outside, waving innocently at them. They heard more noises as they start to look around.

Suddenly, Nana gasped and pointed to three shadows coming from a nearby room. At first they didn't know what it was and got ready to fight. The three shadows came closer.

"Well, it's not exactly home sweet home, but it'll do," a voice sighed.

The girls look down to see three animals on the table. One was an orange male kitty, one was a yellow male dog with a black cap, and the last one was a girl white rabbit. They were Takuto, Izumi, and Meroko (from _Fullmoon o Sagashite_).

"Yeah, hope Mitsuki is okay," Takuto the cat said with worry.

"I'm sure she's okay, you womanizer," Izumi the dog said sarcastically, getting the cat angry.

"I like the bed!" Meroko the rabbit said happily, bouncing on the rice ball Nana made.

"Gotcha, you hairball!" Lucy said triumphantly, trying to grab Meroko with her vectors, but the rabbit flew out of the grip and onto Lucy's head.

"Found a rice ball!" Meroko said and bit into Lucy's horn, as the horned girl winced in pain. "Ugh! Must've gone bad."

Annoyed, Kiko grabbed the two males while Lucy grabbed Meroko. "Why are you trespassing in our home!?" Lucy asked angrily.

At that moment, something bumped into the girls, making the animals go free. They turned around to see a boy with brown spiky hair and big yellow shoes in a glass case. Carrying him was a duck in wizard's clothing, a dog carrying a shield, a mouse, a girl with red hair, a boy with silver hair, a boy with blonde spiky hair, and another girl with blonde hair and wearing a white dress.

"Oh, heck no!" Kiko yelled. "Dead guy off the table!"

"Well, where are we supposed to put him!?' the duck, Donald, yelled angrily.

"Yeah, the bed's already taken," the boy with silver hair, Riku, informed them.

"What!?" the diclonii said in shock. They walked over to the bedroom to see the bed inhabited with a white robot with a giant forehead. He was Marvin and was reading a book before the girls came in.

"What are you all looking at?" Marvin said in a depressed voice.

Lucy grabbed the robot with all of her hands angrily and dragged him outside. Her friends followed her warily, knowing what she's like when she's angry.

"My comrades and I live in the woods by ourselves! We're dangerous creatures!" Lucy yelled at him as Nana opened the door and the angry diclonius threw the robot out. "What do we have to do to get some privacy!?"

Don't look now, but..." Nana said nervously as she pointed forward.

Lucy looked Nana's way and her eyes widened in fear just like her pals. "No, no, NO!!" they yelled.

Outside their home were a bunch of toons, OCs, authors, freaks, etc. literally camping out! Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach huddled around a fire for warmth while Baby Mario roasted marshmallows, Ryan was bragging about himself to a bunch of Trogs while his siblings watched with bored expressions, and a witch named Aeta was guiding other witches and flying magical creatures where to land.

This was more than Lucy could bear and she soon exploded. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT OUR HOME!!?"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped in horror. The Lucky Star Quartet yelped and ran into a tent, but not before Konata grabbed a chocolate-filled croissant.

Nana, with Kiko and Nyuu settling Lucy down, called to the invaders politely, "Um, could you go away, please? You're trespassing and…no! Don't go in!"

Calvin, Hobbes, and the Fox kids ran into the house, but before Kiko and Lucy could stop them, they shut the door in their faces.

Lucy glared at innocent-looking GW, MB, and Winter. "Hey, we didn't invite them here for a sleepover," Winter said indignantly.

"Well, duh! No one invited us!" Wrath shouted back. "It's true, we were all forced to come here," Samara added sadly.

"What do you mean, 'forced to come here?' Who did this?" Lucy demanded.

"It was that spoiled brat, Princess Evil Lilo!" Eddy called out.

"It's true, my comrades," Edd said sadly. "She huffed and puffed and signed a couple of eviction notices."

"Booted us off the land like no tomorrow!" Ed laughed.

"Okay…does anyone know where we can find this brat?" Kiko asked.

Everyone was silent and nervous. "We know! Pick us!" the hybrids shouted happily, jumping up and down in the crowd.

"Anyone at all?" Lucy said through gritted teeth. She _really _didn't want to ask the hybrids to come with her. A little lemur named Mort raised his hand, but another lemur smacked it down and glared at the lemur, who laughed cutely.

"We know!! Pick us!! We're in suspense!!"

The diclonii, mostly Lucy, sighed in exasperation. "Okay, don't get too comfy here everyone! We're going to see this…Evil Lilo right now and get you all off our property and back to where you all came from!"

The crowd paused, then they bursted out in cheers. Nyuu and Nana waved happily while the older girls groaned. "You three idiots are coming with us," Lucy told the hybrids.

"And why do we have to come?" Monkeyboy asked.

"One, you know this brat. Two, we don't trust you here by yourselves. And three, we'll rip you up into little pieces!" Lucy told them firmly.

They were silent when Winter said, "Give us another reason!"

"Just come on!" Kiko yelled.

"Don't forget us!" Grim Jr.'s voice said. The diclonii and hybrids turned to see Wrath, Sam, Minia, Junior, and six others follow them. The first was a girl with unruly, curly copper brown hair that was left alone except for a flower hair clip that kept half of her messy bangs out of her face and dark, almost cobalt blue eyes. She wore a red hooded jacket over a white shirt with a pink logo on it, faded jean shorts, and dirty white sneakers. She also wears pink rimmed square glasses and was kinda short. She was TB.

The second and third were brothers. The first had blond hair with hair antennae and amber eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt under a black vest which was under a long red coat, black pants, and black elevator shoes. He had an automail arm and leg. He was Edward Elric. His brother was nothing but a suit of armor with a loincloth. He was Alphonse Elric.

The fourth was a boy with short dark blue hair and golden eyes with an eye-patch on his right eye. He wore a dark grey shirt with a golden button on it, jeans, and brown shoes. He was Akito Wanijima.

The fifth was a girl with sandy brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, two strands on the sides of her face, and a hair antennae, and green eyes. She wore a purple shirt with matching arm sleeves, a blue skirt with a brown belt that had a brown satchel attached to it, brown boots, golden earrings, and a sliver ring pendant. She was Elysia Hughes.

The last was a girl with short copper brown hair that was curly at the ends and brownish-blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt, white scarf, a lavender skirt, knee-high stockings, brown school-girl shoes, and a blue headband. She also had an automail arm and leg. She was Iris Reinheart.

"We want to give Evil Lilo a piece of our mind as well!" Minia said firmly as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Great, join the club. We've got T-shirts," Lucy deadpanned as she started to walk off. The Lucky Star girls placed a flower necklace around her neck, but she promptly took it off.

"Ignore, Lucy. She's a little cranky at the moment," Nana told them. "I'm Nana, and these are Kiko and Nyuu."

"Nyuu happy to meet you," Nyuu said cutely.

"Aw, she's so cute!" TB said. "I'm TB."

"I'm Edward and this is my younger brother Alphonse," Ed introduced as Al said politely with a bow, "Nice to meet you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Kiko asked. Ed got angry, but Al calmed him down.

"My name is Akito Wanijima. You'll be meeting Agito soon," Akito smiled. Nana blushed as he told her, "It's very nice to meet you, Nana-san."

"N-nice to meet you as well, Akito-san," Nana replied. The friends giggled at her blush as she calmed down.

"I'm Iris Reinheart. That's basically all I have to say really," Iris chuckled. Kiko rolled her eyes, but liked this girl.

"And I'm Elysia Hughes!" Elysia said cheerfully. "And we're Glowworm, Monkeyboy, and Winter!" the hybrids yelled happily.

"And I'm the queen of Narnia! Let's go!" Lucy called, waiting for everyone else.

As everyone followed Lucy on the road, Glowworm said in an excited manner, "This is going to be great! Lucy and company, friends on a grand adventure! I like this already!"

GW: **Sweet home Alabama**

"Take it home, everyone!" GW shouted as everyone except Lucy, Kiko, Ed, Al, and Iris sang.

Everyone (except those mentioned above): **Where the skies are so blue!**

"What did we say about singing!?" Lucy and Kiko growled at them.

"Can we whistle?" MB asked as everyone kept walking.

"No!"

"Then can we hum?" Winter asked. A pause when Lucy finally said, "Yes." Everyone except for those who didn't sin at first started to hum 'Sweet Home Alabama.'

"This is gonna be a heck of a trip, huh, Al?" Ed asked his brother, who just sighed and sweat-dropped.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And looks like Lucy and her pals are going to have one heck of a journey! Next chapter is where we meet the evil brat.

**Everyone joining Lucy: **R&R!


	4. The Rotten Brat

**GW: **Well, here's where we meet the brat known as Evil Lilo.

**Evil Lilo: **Hey!

* * *

**The Rotten Anti-Toon**

Evil Lilo, the ruler of the land, lived in a castle outside of the city, where she ruled very harshly. Somewhere in that castle, someone was walking down the hallway. It was a young girl that looked a lot like Lilo Pelekai except this person wore clothing similar to Maleficent's, only she had the same long raven hair instead of horns. Her belly stuck out more than Lilo's and she had a shorter pinkish demon scepter in her hand. This was the rotten brat herself, Evil Lilo, the Anti-Toon of Lilo, who had ordered the displacement of the Toons.

Passing her guards, she walked into the torture chamber. A Trog that looked like Stitch, only his fur was more of a darker blue, his teeth and claws were sharper, he was a lot more overweight than Stitch, he held a short silver staff with a demon head, and he wore purple, red, and black sorcerer attire was there. This was Evil Lilo's second-in-command, Evil Stitch. The evil Trog was dipping something in a cup of milk.

"That's enough, my pet. He will talk," the girl said as she came forward with a smirk. Evil Stitch laughed madly, pulling out a small cookie boy with pink gum-drop eyes and wearing a green pinstripe outfit. This was Hansel the Gingerbread man.

Evil Lilo cackled evilly as she walked up to the table where the poor cookie was laying. She then realized the table was too tall for her.

"Uh, hello!?" she cleared her throat. Evil Stitch grabs a stool nearby and places it by his master. She smiles at him and stepped onto the stool. Evil Lilo then pulled out two cookie legs, which belonged to Hansel until they were taken off.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can," Evil Lilo mocked the food as she used his legs to make it looked like they were running, "You can't catch me, I'm Hansel the Gingerbread Man!!" She threw the cookies' legs behind her and spazzed in front of him.

"You are a sick, twisted little girl!" Hansel said angrily.

"Oh, shut up! You Toons, freaks, etc. are messing up my perfect world." She glared at Hansel and demanded, "Tell me, where are the others!?"

"Eat me, brat!" Hansel said defiantly, spitting in her eye. She cleaned off the spit and growled, "I try to be nice, but you treat me like this. No more Miss Nice Girl! Tell me now, or I'll do this to you!" She grabbed one of Hansel's eyes and was about to pull it off.

"Not my gumdrop eyes! I won't be able to see!" he protested.

"Tell me! Tell me right now! Who is the person that is hiding them!!?" Evil Lilo shouted. She pulled a lamp and shone it on the cookie, making him sweat.

"Alright, fine." Hansel sighed as he said, "Do you know Roy Mustang?"

"Roy Mustang?"

"Roy Mustang!"

"Yes, I know Roy. That lazy colonel that has a giant ego?" the Anti-Toon said as she thought.

"Well, she loves Roy Mustang," Hansel explained.

"Roy Mustang?!"

"Roy Mustang!!"

"She loves Roy Mustang? Wonder if it's Hawkeye that loves him?" Evil Lilo thought.

Suddenly, the door opened and an Anti-Toon named Evil Sora came in all excited.

"Master! We found it!" he said.

"What!? Bring it in, fool!" Evil Lilo ordered.

Evil Sora moved aside as Evil Sonic and Evil Tails carried in something covered by a sheet. As the girl waited impatiently with the Evil Trog at her side, the tow Antis removed the sheet to reveal a…mirror.

"Wait a sec! That's just a boring old mirror!" Evil Lilo whined.

"Oh, that's not what we wanted to show you. Evil Amy Rose wanted the mirror for her room," Evil Sonic explained sheepishly, making the Anti-Toon ruler sigh. "_This _is what we wanted to show you!"

He made a beckoning signal and a Seedrian girl came out nervously from behind the mirror. She had green hair with two rosebuds at the sides, green eyes, and she wore a white dress with green on the cuffs and a red gem on the bodice, white tights, and green shoes. This was Cosmo.

"Cosmo, the Seedrian Princess, who can see the future," Evil Lilo said as everyone looked in awe.

Evil Lilo was about to say something when Hansel yelled to the Seedrian, "Don't tell her anything, Cosmo!!"

The princess rolled her eyes and threw the cookie boy into a garbage bin. She looked at Cosmo again and said, "Alrighty, then. Cosmo, is this not the most perfect kingdom of all?"

"Okay, first off, that didn't even rhyme. And second, this isn't your kingdom, since you're not a Queen," Cosmo told her.

"Stitch, my dear," Evil Lilo told her crony. Evil Stitch held a flower, then, with a pair of scissors, cut the plant in half. Cosmo gasped in fear as Evil Lilo said with an evil smirk, "You were saying?"

"Um, you're not Queen yet! But, I know how you can become one! All you have to do is marry a prince," Cosmo explained nervously.

"Really? That's pretty simple," Evil Lilo said, interested. "Tell me more."

Cosmo chuckled nervously as she set up three TV screens. She then told the Anti-Toon, "My very scary Anti-Toon. Sit back and relax because it's time to meet today's eligible bachelors! Here they are!"

On the three TV screens, it shows three silhouettes of each boy. Cosmo said, "The first bachelor is a cute raven-haired teen from Amityville Park. He enjoys fighting ghosts, going out with his friends, and loves cute girls. Please welcome, Danny Fenton/Phantom!"

The first screen showed a boy with raven hair and blue eyes named Danny Fenton. Evil Lilo's eyes widened in amazement.

"Bachelor #2 is a brown-haired boy from Destiny Islands. Even though he may seem like it, the boy's no push-over! Just kiss those handsome lips to discover a lively boy. Welcome, Sora Strife!" The second screen showed the boy from Lucy's house.

"And last, but certainly not least, Bachelor #3 is a raven-haired cutie trapped in a castle, guarded by a demonic monster and surrounded by boiling magma! But don't let that cool you off. He's a loaded pistol who likes full-moons, good food, and action. Yours for the rescuing, Prince InuYasha!"

The last screen showed a teen boy with long, black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a red pants and long, red jacket over a white shirt. This was said InuYasha.

Everyone cheered like crazed fan-girls that had just seen Edward Elric in his underwear while Cosmo concluded, "So, who will it be? Bachelor #1, Bachelor #2, or Bachelor #3?"

"Two! Two!" the Antis shouted, confusing the evil princess. "One! Three! Two! Three!"

"Three, er, one!?" Evil Lilo said, trying to decide.

"Three! Pick three, Evil Lilo!" Evil Stitch said, though he put tow claws in the air.

"Okay! Just everyone shut up already!" Evil Lilo shouted. "I pick #3!"

"Princess Evil Lilo," Cosmo sighed, "you have chosen Prince InuYasha." The picture of InuYasha was shown on all three screens as the crowd cheered again.

"He's perfect," Evil Lilo chuckled, looking at his picture. "All I need is some idiot to go and fetch him for me…"

Just then, Cosmo remembered an important fact about the trapped prince. "Oh, I should mention that happens at night."

"That's it! I've got an idea!" Evil Lilo shouted, ignoring the Seedrian.

"Yeah, whatever," Cosmo said. "But, after sunset--"

"Silence, plant girl!" Evil Lilo snapped. "I will make Prince InuYasha mine and all of the land will be mine!" She turned to Evil Sora and told him, "Order your finest men and women. We're going to have a little tournament."

"Tournament, tournament!" Evil Stitch cheered before he started to cackle.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, boy. It appears Evil Lilo had her eyes on InuYasha. Next chapter is going to be Lucy and co. vs. Evil Lilo's guards!

**Cosmo: **Read & Review!.


	5. Battle Castle Royal!

**GW: **Hello! This is where Lucy and our heroes battle it out in the castle.

* * *

**Battle Castle Royal**

Meanwhile, with our heroes, they had just arrived at the castle of Evil Lilo and were standing out in the parking lot.

"Look! There's the castle!" Akito said happily as Nyuu called, "Nyuu!"

"Just like we said, Lucy," GW added.

"We can see it in dead sight," Kiko deadpanned as Nana asked, "So, the brat lives here?"

"Yes," Minia nodded.

"Maybe she compensating for something," Lucy chuckled at her joke.

"Huh?" her comrades said with sweat-drops and puzzled expressions.

"I don't get it," TB shrugged. Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked forward.

"Hey, wait for us!" Junior called as her comrades chased after her.

"What's up with her?" Alphonse asked the diclonii.

"Um, she's usually cranky, but she's even crankier at you guys for invading her home," Nana explained.

"Talk about the PMS queen," Edward joked, making Iris, Elysia, and Wrath giggle. They walked through the parking lot, they came towards the admission booth where a man in an Evil Stitch outfit was giving tickets to a couple.

"Come on; let's go," the man said as he walked in with his girlfriend. As the motley crew came forward, Lucy asked, "Hey, excuse us?"

The man in costume screamed and ran through a bunch of ropes to the main gate. "Hey! We're not gonna hurt you! Just…" the diclonius sighed and said to her pals, "Let's go."

Lucy used her vectors to move the ropes out of her way as her pals followed her. The attendant, meanwhile, wasn't watching where he was going and ran into the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

"Must be his five minute break," Winter shrugged as they came to the main entrance.

"It's quiet…way too quiet," Samara noticed the deserted streets.

"And I thought graveyards were creepy places," Elysia added.

"Where is everyone?" Iris asked.

"Hey, check this out!" Monkeyboy said as he noticed a booth with a lever attached to it.

The group walked towards the object as Wrath pulled the lever down.

After a moment, the booth opened and annoying music started to play. Inside the booth were little puppet people and they began to sing.

Puppets: **Welcome to ToonCity, such a perfect place**

**Here are some rules, so show us a happy face**

**Don't make waves, stay in line**

**And you'll be just fine**

**Keep off the grass**

**Shine your shoes, wipe your…**

The puppets bend over and were about to say the next word, much to some of the gang's disgust.

Puppets: **Face!**

**ToonCity is, ToonCity is**

**ToonCity is a perfect place!**

As the song ended, the puppets went back into the booth and it closed up. A flash blinded some of the group and a photo came out, showing some of the gang with awkward faces. Sure enough, they were making the faces on the photo.

"Wow…that was weird," Wrath said with a shocked voice.

"Let's do it again!" Nana and Akito yelled happily as Glowworm was about to pull the lever.

Lucy used her hands to pull them back. "No! Never again," she told them sternly.

"I agree," Edward sighed. "That's even worse than Winry's wrenches to my head."

"Aw," the three whined when suddenly a trumpet could be heard inside the castle walls.

"Where is that random music coming from?" Elysia asked as she looked around.

"Maybe it's coming from where the authoress just wrote," Winter deadpanned.

"Oh, boy," Kiko sighed as they went over to an arena.

* * *

Inside the arena, on a balcony overlooking the crowd, Evil Lilo, with Evil Stitch standing next to her, speaks to the people of ToonCity who came in. A group of AntiToon girls and villainesseswere standing down below as they listened in.

"My finest female AntiToons and warrioresses, you are the best and strongest in the land! Today, one of you will prove herself..." Evil Lilo began.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Evil Goo shouted to her.

"No, Evil Goo. Only when I say to," the tiny tyrant sighed.

"Kicking? I wanna kick someone!" Evil Blossom shouted as she kicked Evil Haruhi Suzumiya in the shin.

"Ouch! Why, you…" she seethed as she pounced on the evil Powerpuff and they rolled into one of the openings. A scream from Blossom was heard as Evil Haruhi came out and stood back in place.

Everyone looked as Evil Blossom came out all bloodied and bruised. "Um, whoever owns the battle equipment, you have to pay for new ones." She limped back to the spot and mumbled in pain.

"Alright, as I was saying…" Evil Lilo continued.

* * *

In a tunnel going into the arena, Lucy's group walked down it. Akito, meanwhile, is humming the song from the information booth. It is getting on Lucy's nerves. She then had enough as she turned to Akito and snapped, "Okay, you are this close to being ripped into smithereens!"

"I'd like to see you try, old hag," Akito suddenly said in a rougher voice that made the group look at him funny.

"Gomenasai, Lucy-sama. I'll tell Agito-san to be nicer to you," Akito said sheepishly.

"I probably don't wanna know who Agito is," Iris sighed as the group went into the arena, they arrived in time to hear what Evil Lilo was saying.

"The champion who wins the tournament will have the honor, scratch that, the privilege to go and saved the handsome Prince InuYasha from the wicked keep of the demon child. If by any chance the winner failed and/or died, the first runner-up will take her place... And so on and so forth." Evil Lilo said in an uncaring tone of voice. "I know some of you won't come back alive, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Evil Stitch holds up a sign labeled "Cheer," causing the audience to cheer.

"Let the tournament begin!" the brat boomed.

Lucy frowns as she and the group comes forward. As the female warriorsturned around, they gasped in alarm. So did Evil Lilo and the crowd when they saw this for Lucy and her 'allies' have shown themselves.

"Who is that?" Evil Lilo demanded glaring at the gang, mostly at Lucy.

"It's the Beatles!" Evil Stitch yelped in excitement.

"I doubt that they're the Beatles, Stitch," Evil Lilo said as she bonked his head. "I meant the hideous being in the front!" she said rudely, referring to Lucy.

Upon hearing that, Lucy frowns and said, "That's not very nice." She glares at the others and turned back saying, "They're just hybrids and weirdos after all."

"Hey, I'm not going to stand for that insult!" MB shouted, but Kiko smacked his head and said to the hybrid, "Oh, shut up."

"Riiiiight," Evil Lilo said dryly while rolling her eyes. She turned back to her warriors, saying, "You know what? I've changed my mind! The person who kills the horned freak and her pals is the winner. Take them down!"

The heroes gasped as Evil Stitch yelled out, "Have at them!"

The girls advanced on Lucy and the gang, forcing them to back up. "Hey, come on! Hold it! What about our rights?" TB yelped nervously. Lucy backed away and sees a barrel labeled "Pepsi" near a table with already poured Pepsi in mugs.

"Whoa. Who knew cola can help in a time like this?" Lucy grinned.

"Get them!" one of the people in the crowd yelled.

"Listen, why can't we settle this over some drinks?" Lucy asked picking up a mug of Pepsi and smiling innocently. 

"Lucy, have you finally gone crazy?" Glowworm said to his the diclonius incredulously.

Of course, the warriors paid no attention as they kept on advancing, murder on their eyes and minds. "No? Okay, then." She drank the Pepsi in one gulp. She burped, then yelled out, "Let's go!"

Using her vectors, she smashed the spigots off all the barrels, causing a bunch of soda to rush out and drenching some of the warriors. As the warriors struggled and the ground got muddy, the hybrids and Nyuu stood off at the sidelines as the diclonii and the rest of the gang attacked the AntiToon females.

Nana, Kiko, and Lucy used their extra hands to knock out some of the warriors as TB grabbed a spear and parried with the warriors. "If Russell was here, I'd show that baka whose boss once and for all!" TB laughed as she kept attacking the AntiToons and villainesses. 

**I don't give a damn about my reputation**

**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

Wrath extended his hand and freed some of the barrels.They began to roll, squashing Evil Amy, Blaze, and Cream. As they continued rolling down warriors, some of the remaining ones go after the Reaper's and Sam. They chased the barrels into a nearby ringed kettle, chasing two horses off. Sam punched Evil Dani in the face, Junior used his scythe to knock away some warriors, and Minia used her tentacles from her back to grab Evil Naz and the Kankers and throw them into the audience.

**A girl can do what she wants to do**

**And that's what I'm gonna do**

Lucy and Kiko bounce off the ropes and knocks down two of the warriors as the crowd watches.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me**

**Me, me, me**

As the crowd watches, Al grabs Evil Goo and spins her in the air. He tosses her to his older brother, who transmutes his automail into a baseball bat and knocks the AntiToon out of the arena. The Elric's give each other a thumbs-up before resuming their battle.

"Tag us, Lucy! Tag us!" GW, WLS, and MB yelled excitedly.

Lucy grabs Evil June, Princess, and Evil Tohru and drags them to the hybrids. The trio bangs their heads against each of the warriors, knocking the fighters out.

"Hoo-hah!" Monkeyboy shouted as Glowworm and Winter high-fived each other.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**

**Never said I wanted to improve my station**

The crowd, liking this, cheers wildly for the heroes who stood on top of the ropes interacting with them. "I'm glad we came to this!" Mion Sonozaki shouted as her friends cheered with her. "This is better than taking an ax to Keii-chan's head!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Keiichi Maebara sighed as he continued to cheer.

**And I'm always feelin' good when I'm having fun**

"That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Akito, waving his arms up. "Help!" Nana shouted. 

Akito turned to see that Shenzi had Nana pinned to the ground and was about to bite her. Akito turned into his split personality, Agito, and attacked Shenzi. "Bloody Blade Fang! Eat this, mutt!" Agito shouted as he swiped at Shenzi three times, knocking the hyena out.

"Akito-san…" Nana blushed as Agito turned back to Akito and he helped her up. "Are you alright, Nana-chan?" Akito asked. Nana blushed even more and nodded. The two smiled at one another and resumed fighting.

Evil Lilo groans in disbelief as she watched the finest warriors in his kingdom get their butts kicked by a couple of brats.

**And I don't have to please no one**

"The chair! Hit them with a chair!" Haruhi Suzumiya yelled from the crowd.

"Please calm down, Haruhi," Kyon sighed.

In response, Nyuu took a chair and hurled it at the warriors. "Nyuu sees them go bye-bye!" Nyuu said cheerfully, unaware that Her and Evil Kimiko snuck behind her, ready to attack.

"Watch out, Nyuu!" Iris and Elysia as Iris transmuted her automail into a blade and slashed Her's claw. Elysia took one of her dad's knives and slashed Evil Kimiko's face and kicked her away from the diclonius girl.

"Nyuu's friends good!" Nyuu said happily as she hugged her pals.

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me**

**Me, me, me**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no**

**Not me, not me**

Soon, Lucy and the heroes took out everyone that came into the ring. Glowworm kicked one of them in the head and a bell sounds, ending the match. The crowd goes nuts as Lucy's group came out, waving to them.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're very kind!" said Lucy with a smile. For the first time ever, she suddenly got used to the cheering.

"They're cheering for us!" Nana said joyfully as Nyuu laughed. "I'll be darn," Kiko smirked, knowing that this was also her first time of being treated like a hero.

"We're here until Thursday!" Wrath said laughing. "Try the veal!" With a smirk, Evil Lilo gave a signal and suddenly her guards show up, pointing their weapons at Sonic's group.

"Hey, what the heck? Don't attack us!" Monkeyboy protested.

"Shall I have my men killed them now, Lilo?" Evil Stitch asked Evil Lilo, smirking.

Evil Lilo pauses to think, then smiles, "Hold it. I got a better idea." She then holds up her hands as she points at the group, "People of ToonCity, I give you our champions!"

"What?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Whoopee!" Junior cheers. "I don't get it," he said to his younger sister and friends.

"Uh, are we going to live or die?" Samara asked, confused. "'Cause it would suck if I had to die again."

"Congratulations, horned freaks, hybrids, authoress, girls, demon kids, robot, and shrimp. Because of your success, I'll give you the honor of going on a great and noble quest," the girl said, continuing.

"**LOOK'S WHO'S CALLINGSOMEONE ASHRIMP, YA' TINY BRAT! I'M NOT SMALL!" **Edward screams, as Al, Iris, and Elysia held him back.

"Calm down, Nii-san," Al sighed.

"Hold it! Let me make something clear to your pea-sized brain: I'm already on a quest, a quest to get me and my pals' home back!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Your home!" Evil Lilo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know! It's where you threw all those toons, demons, freaks, whatever!"

"Oh really?" the AntiToon asked, smirking. "Tell you what, I can make you a deal. Do this quest for me along with your allies and I'll return your woods to you."

"The same as it was?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Down to the last slime-covered toadstool."

"And the squatters?"

"As good as gone," the tyrant asked with a smirk.

"What are squatters, Nii-san?" Minia asked Junior, who just shrugs. Lucy pauses to think, then notes the guards preparing to kill if she were to refuse.

She turned to the brat and asked, "What kind of quest are you talking about?"

**GW: **This chapter was fun to write:3 Next will be our heroes on their way to adventure!

**Elysia and Iris: **Read & Review!


	6. Quest to the Castle

GW: Here's chapter 6 of the story

**GW: **Here's chapter 6 of the story. I decided to change the song that appears in this chapter to a song from 'O, Brother, Where Art Thou?' Enjoy!

* * *

**Quest for the Castle**

After the AntiToon explained the quest to our heroes and sent them on their way, Lucy and company walked through the field away from the castle, heading into the direction to where they need to go. The company was eating some peaches they picked from the nearby trees.

"So, let me get this straight," Glowworm asked with a frown. "You have to fight some sort of demon psycho child and rescue a prince so that Evil Lilo brat can return you and your pals' woods, which isn't yours to begin with mind you, because she filled it up to the brim with freaks and whatever in the first place. Is that it?"

Lucy groaned in annoyance as she takes a bite, "Now I know why animals stay animals and humans stay humans and don't interbreed."

"First, our dad was a demon, not an animal," Monkeyboy said indignantly. "And second, Winter was bitten by a mutant, her parents were both normal."

"Geez, could you make it any clearer, monkey-brains?" Kiko said sarcastically, making some of the gang giggle.

"This is what I don't get, Lucy. How come you and your other fellow diclonii pull off that diclonius stuff like you did back at the arena? Ya' know, throttle her, lay siege to her fortress, suck out her soul and leave her for dead, all that stuff?" Elysia pointed out.

"Um, diclonii don't do that…oh, never mind," Nana sighed as Nyuu giggled, "Nana kooky."

"Oh really? Instead of doing that, maybe we should slice off the heads of a whole village, puts their heads on pikes, cut open their spleens, and drink their fluids. All with our bare hands. Does that work for you?" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Then the authoress would have to change the rating to M!" TB said in disgust.

"You…are a very jacked up soul, aren't you?" Winter said calmly. 

"Look, there's more to diclonii than people believe," Kiko explained.

"Like what?" Minia asked.

Lucy pondered a bit. She looks at her fruit and said, "Diclonii…are like fruit!"

Wrath sniffed the peach and said, "They smell nice?"

"Ye...no!"

"They make you live longer?" Iris guessed.

"No!" Kiko yelled.

"Their smell can be used to make soaps?" Samara guessed. Everyone looked at her weirdly, but she just shrugged.

"No, again," Nyuu shook her head.

"Oh, I got it. They can be used to make delicious pies!" Junior suggested.

"Were your brains out on vacation in school!? Fruits have layers!" Edward yelled in frustration.

"That's right, Edward," Lucy agreed, "Fruits have layers and so do diclonii! Fruits have layers! Get the picture? We all got layers!" Lucy sighed in exasperation as she threw the fruit down and began to walk off.

"Is that true, Nana-chan?" Akito asked the young girl. "Probably not," Nana replied. "But, if you don't want your limbs ripped off, don't say anything about it." The group sweat-dropped as they continued following their new friend.

As the group walks on, Alphonse looked thoughtful, or at least as thoughtful a suit of armor can get, as he said, "Not everyone likes fruit." The group smiled at the thought of bugging Lucy some more with the subject. "Cake! Everyone loves cake! You'd have to be mental not to love it," Samara smiled.

"I don't care what everyone likes or hates with a passion! Diclonii are not like cakes!" Lucy snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I'd like to be cake, Lucy," Kiko grinned mischieviously. "Don't **you** start, Kiko," Lucy growled threatingly.

"You know what else everyone likes?" Glowworm asked, getting into the subject. "Parfaits. Have you known anyone in your lifetime that hated parfaits? I love parfaits!!"

"No, you stupid, annoying halfa!" Lucy snapped as she grabbed GW with a vector and brought her close to her face. "Diclonii are like fruits! End of story! Sayonara! End of discussion!" Lucy dropped the hybrid harshly and walks on.

"Geez. Someone should take anger management classes," Edward commented. "You're not any better, midget-boy," Elysia laughed, getting Ed angry.

As the group walks on, Minia, her brother, Sam, Wrath continued the subject as Junior said, "I like parfaits. They got to be the most delicious things on this world!"

"But chocolate-filled croissants are better," Wrath commented. "They are like layers. First there is the pastry, then the yummy gooiness inside it."

"No! Nothing beats the delicious parfait!" Junior argued.

"Croissant!" Wrath yelled. 

"Parfait!" Grim Jr. retorted.

"I vote for cake!" Sam chirped as Minia added, "Ice cream sundaes for me!!"

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she said, "I think I preferred the humming over this."

"You're not the only one that thinks that," Iris added with a sigh.

"Any of you got a tissue or something?" TB asked. "I'm making a river over here. Just the word parfait makes me so hungry!"

"Don't you get into this argument, TB!" Winter told the authoress.

The group walked through a field near sunset. Lucy pushed a branch and lets it go as she passed it. Everyone held it back, but when the hybrids were coming, the branch hit them in the faces, knocking them down. 

"Ouch," Monkeyboy groaned as they got up, rubbed their jaws, and took off after their pals. Music played in the background as a woman offscreen started to sing.

Woman: **Some glad morning when this life is o'er,  
I'll fly away  
To a home on God's celestial shore,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
**

Later that night, the group were camping out under the stars as Edward managed to start a fire.**  
**

**I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away (in the morning)  
When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
**

The next morning, Lucy was trying to stomp out the fire. Wrath grabbed Alphonse and threw the armor on top of the fire, dousing it. Edward and the Homunculus got into a yelling match, which Lucy and Kiko put an end to by holding the boys back with their vectors. And soon, the gang was off again.**  
**

**Just a few more weary days and then,  
I'll fly away;  
To a land where joy shall never end,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away)  
**

**I'll fly away, Oh Glory  
I'll fly away; (in the morning)  
When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,  
I'll fly away (I'll fly away).**

* * *

Soon enough, the team arrived at a huge mountain-like place. "Wow, wonder who did the land-scaping?" TB said. The heroes continued onward to the mountain. As they do so, MB sniffs and gagged.

"Geez, Lucy! Tell us before you let one out! My mouth was open and everything!" the monkey hybrid yelled.

"MB, I'm not that vulgar, and, if it was me, you'd be dead," the leader snapped as she looked at the cat.

"Monkeyboy-san, must you be so vulgar all the time?" Akito sighed.

Glowworm sniffed the air and said, "Brimstone. We're getting close."

As the group walks up the mountain, MB rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, saying, "Ha! No way it's brimstone, sis. I know what I smell and it ain't brimstone and nothing that can come off a stone either!" The group climbed up with their bare hands.

"Geez, is there ever an elevator around at one point?" Grim Junior groaned.

"It's good exercise, Nii-san," Minia told him. "I'm a skeleton, I don't need…ah, forget it." Sam giggled, "You're cute when you're funny, Junior," making the skeleton blush, if he could.

"We're getting close to saving the prince! Only a boiling river of lava can stop us now!" Elysia laughed. When they got to the top, they looked and gasped. They saw an island with a castle in the middle. Except this castle is surrounded by boiling lava!

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Elysia said sheepishly.

"No! You think!?" Kiko and Iris said simultaneously.

"No...way," Al said in disbelief.

"Well, it may be big but the location's great," Ed said with a chuckle.

As the group moves on, Winter remarked sarcastically, "Oh yeah. Funny. I just hope nothing is going to pop out at us like on those creepy rides." Nyuu jumped in front of the rabbit-girl and said, "Boo!" Winter jumped, but sighed as they kept trekking onwards.

As the group heads to the bridge leading to the castle, Glowworm notes a skeleton of a horse that was ripped in half and yelps. Then she runs up to the others. "Hey, uh, Lucy? Remember that talk about diclonii having layers?" the wolf asked nervously.

"Yes, I do." Lucy said, nodding. She then added darkly, "Do **not** bring it up again."

"I got something to confess...hybrids don't have layers! We wear our fear right there on our sleeves."

"Wait, no we don't!" MB said defensively, but Glowworm smacked him upside the head.

"Are you afraid of heights, GW?" TB asked in an amazed tone.

"No. I'm just a little uncomfortable about going on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!" Glowworm said as she looked down at the lava.

"Don't worry, GW. We'll be right beside you to help out," Nana said. GW looked and is surprised to see a smile on her face.

"We'll give you emotional support and make sure you don't have a breakdown. We can take this together one little baby step at a time," Kiko said.

"Really?" Glowworm asked hopefully.

"Really, really," Lucy said.

"Okay. I think I'm fine now," GW said as she calmed down. The group went onto the bridge with Glowworm right in front of them.

"Remember, no matter what, don't look down," Samara instructed. "That'll only make her look down," Wrath pointed out. GW walks in baby steps as she and the others walked across the bridge.

"Okay. I don't need to look down, I shouldn't look down, I won't look down. Get going and don't look down," GW said to herself. Suddenly she steps on a bad board and it fell forcing the hybrid to move back. Then she did something he wasn't supposed to. "Uh, people...I'm looking down!" She yelped alarmed.

"But we're halfway there," Minia said.

"But we know that half is safe," GW protested.

"Look, I don't have time for this. If you want to coward out, go back!" Lucy snapped as she walks. Doing so shook the bridge a little.

"Lucy, don't! Stop!" GW protested.

The teen paused, then smirked, having an idea. "Okay. Let's stand here and do some jumps." She smirked as she begins to jump on the bridge, making it shake.

"Don't do that, Lucy!" the poor girl yelped.

"Oh, sorry. Do what? Oh, you mean this?" Lucy said, smirking wickedly as she made the bridge wobble again.

"Yes, that!" Glowworm snapped.

"You're saying yes?" Edward asked, smirking, getting the idea.

"Yes, do it? All right then," Lucy said as she and Edward shook the bridge. The others watched in shock as they backed away to the path of the castle.

"No! Lucy, Edward! Stop it!" GW yelled alarmed. "Stop it!"

"Brother, has being small made you psychotic finally?" Al asked. Edward then yelled as he jumped like a crazy man, "**I'M NOT SMALL, Al!! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST TO BIG!!"**

"Oh, Edward-san. Stop…jumping. Both of you please stop or Agito-san will become very ill," Akito said nervously.

"Glowworm said do it!" Edward said, laughing.

"So, we're doing it!" Lucy agreed. As the group gets close to the end of the bridge, Glowworm freaks out, not knowing where they are at.

"We're going to die! Game over! Game over! I had a beautiful, short life, Mommy!" she yelped. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. When she got up, she was shocked to see that she is on solid ground. "Hey, we're here," Glowworm said in amazement. The group got on the stable land up as Lucy smiles.

"That'll do, Glowworm666. That'll do," Lucy said, then she walks forward.

GW looked back at the bridge and smiles. "Alrighty then." She walks after the group as they go towards the castle.

"So, where is this pain-in-the-butt?" Wrath asked.

"In the castle, waiting to be rescued, of course," Junior said, chuckling.

"Wrath meant the psycho demon, brother," Minia sighed.

The inside of the castle was deserted. The only things in there are skeleton remains of the heroines, who went in before and failed, apparently it looked like they were ripped to shreds. The group looked around, trying to avoid a battle with the demon as well as looking for the prince.

As Nana looked around, she yelled out, "Hey!" The others gasped in alarmed as she continued, "Did you guys find the prince yet?"

"Hey, you want the demon to hear us?" Lucy snapped angrily.

"Yeah, use your inside voice, Nana," TB said in agreement. "Didn't think I'd ever use that advice."

"I don't think this demon is a very good decorator," Samara said, observing everything.

"Are you guys afraid?" Glowworm asked timidly.

"No," Iris said. "Please don't tell me you're afraid, GW."

"Well…"

Lucy interrupts the hybrid as she said, "Shh!"

"Oh. No one is afraid? Me neither," Glowworm said with a nervous smile.

As the group walks on, Minia and Sam yelp as they saw the remains of a heroine. Surrounding the body were ripped-off limbs and dried-up blood. "Yikes!" they yelped as she runs up to catch with the others. Sam grabbed Junior's arm while Minia grabbed Wrath's, making the two guys blush.

"It's okay, you two. There is nothing wrong of being afraid," Grim Jr. said, calming the two girls down. "Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situations, that is."

"You're right. Even though there is a scary that can rip us apart and kill us that doesn't make me a coward if I'm scared. I am not a coward. I know that," Wrath added.

Lucy turned around and glared angrily. She said, "Two things, boys." She counts to two as she said, "Shut...up."

"But that's two words, Lucy-sama!" Akito protested.

Ignoring Akito, Lucy said to the team, "Now, you all go find some stairs." The team looked confused as Lucy goes to a skeleton to get some armor.

"Uh, stairs? Aren't we looking for the prince?" Winter asked, puzzled.

"Well," Lucy began to say as she picks a helmet up, "the prince should be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower."

"Are you positive he's up there?" TB asked.

"Look, I'm sure because I read it in a book once. Plus, it's always in the story-books," Lucy explained. As Lucy left, the team looked at each other with confusion.

"Well, you can get the demon, we'll do the stairs, I guess. We'll get those stairs. Kick their butts, that's for sure. Those stairs won't know what stepped on them when we're through with them," Winter said, smiling as they walk off.

"Maybe Lucy's got a point with the quiet thing," Edward whispered to the others as they nodded their heads in agreement.

As the others looked around, Lucy puts on the armor she got from the skeleton.

* * *

With the team, GW was speaking to herself as she sometimes does while the others were quiet.

"I'm going to take some mean steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair queen. I've defeated the stairs! If I had a step right now, I'd step all over it!" GW said with a smirk.

"Is your sister usually this weird?" Elysia asked MB.

"Nah, sometimes she can really freak me out," Monkeyboy said simply.

As GW kept talking, they were standing in front of a window. 

Unknown to either of them, someone appears in it, glaring at him. It's a demoniac-looking girl with long, pink hair that had a yellow ribbon tied to two sides of her head, as if they were hiding something, pink eyes, and she was wearing a yellow blouse, a green skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. It appeared she was sitting in a wheelchair, but some invisible force was holding her up. The only one who noticed were the diclonii, for they had sensed this new figures approach. They stared at the figure with fear. "Um, guys…" they gulped as the horned girls pointed to the demon…

* * *

Lucy, meanwhile, looked around hoping to find (or not find) the demon. She looked up to see a tall tower ahead. "Well, found out where the prince is at." Lucy said with relief. "But where's the..."

"**DEMON**!!" the gang, mostly Monkeyboy, yelled as they see the girl and makes a run for it as the girl begins hurling her vectors at them. She roared angrily. The team managed to return to Lucy just as the girl comes in.

"Is that a…" Lucy asked as Kiko nodded. "Yeah, rogue diclonius that wants to kill us."

"Super," TB said sarcastically.

"Look out!" Lucy yelled, grabbing her pals with her arms just in time. The diclonius girl roared as she went after them. Lucy jumps behind the girl and grabs two of her arms.

"Got you!" the teen yelled. Annoyed by this, she used some more of her vectors to grab Lucy. The diclonius hurled her right into the air, screaming.

"Lucy!" the team yelled.

Lucy's trip ended when she crash through the roof where the prince was at. As she landed, her arrival was detected by a familiar boy, waking up and looking at the girl, who was groaning in pain.

Outside, the rogue diclonius roared and hurled her vectors at the hybrids and their pals.

"Holy Hiromu Arakawa!" Ed and Al screamed. The gang ran out onto a stone bridge, but the rogue destroyed their way of escape. When they tried to run the other way, but it was also destroyed. Soon, the team were only stuck on a stone, with no way out. Oh, the suspense!

"Winter, before we die, I want you to know that it was me who slipped the whoopee cushion under your seat, not Hal!" MB confessed.

"Wait, that was you?! I hit Hal for that!" Winter said angrily. The diclonius roared again.

"No," TB said as they backed away. "Oh no, no!" TB almost lost his footing and the girl roared again. That's when MB got a stroke of genius. "Oh, what large eyes you have," MB added. The girl roared again.

"No, I meant large, beautiful eyes," he injected. "I know you probably hear this all the time, but you must be an angel or something 'cause those are some dazzling eyes you got there." Upon hearing this, the girl blushed.

"And do I detect a hint of a sparkle?" MB said. He cleared his throat and continued, "And you know what else? You're-"

Soon, in a flash of light, the diclonius eased herself to the ground and slid her vectors back into her back. Her face wasn't clouded with shadow anymore, but it was now a pleasant, cute face.

"Whoa," MB said. "A cute girl. Oh, sure, I mean of course you're a cute girl. Because, you're just reeking of beauty. My name's Monkeyboy."

"Hello, Monkeyboy. I'm Mariko," the girl, Mariko, replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, so you're a diclonius like us, huh?" Kiko asked. Mariko smiled as she undid her ribbon to reveal two horns.

"Like Nyuu!" Nyuu chirped happily.

"Man, never knew Mariko had friends," a guy's voice said. The gang looks to see six guys come next to Mariko. The first is a gypsy boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt, brown pants, boots, and a gold medallion.

The second was a handsome boy with dirty-blonde hair and crimson eyes, and wearing a black buttoned-down shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

The third was a boy with short, dark blonde hair with blue highlights and streaks, and deep, dark green eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and have bleach stains on them, and black tennis shoes.

The fourth was a teenage boy with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. He wore a brown jacket over a black tee, brown pants, and brown shoes.

The fifth was a boy with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and white and black shoes.

He last was a boy with grey hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Okay, no fair! This little girl spends her time alone in a castle with six hotties and a prince!! No fair!" Winter griped.

"Who are you all?" TB asked as she checked out the boy with the lightning bolt.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Tas," the first boy, Tas, introduced as he smiled at Glowworm.

"The name's Ben Devlin. Pleasure to meet you," the second boy, Ben, smiled as he kissed Winter's hand, making her blush.

"Greetings, I'm Henry," the third boy, Henry, said as he bowed to TB.

"The name's Jim Hawkins. What's up?" the fourth, Jim, said as he shook Elysia's hand.

"I'm Zach. Zach McNeely, to be more exact," the fifth boy, Zach, said as he shook Iris' hand and grinned at her.

"And, last but not least, I'm Kohta," the last boy, Kohta, introduced as he patted Nyuu's head and stared at Kiko, making her look away, blushing. "We look after Mariko and make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Jim said as Mariko giggled a bit.

"And who might you all be?" Tas said as he smiled at Glowworm, making her nervous.

"I'm G-Glowworm!" she stuttered. "This is my brother Monkeyboy and my pals Kiko, Nana, Nyuu, Winter, TB, Elysia, Iris, Ed and Al Elric, Minia and Grim Jr. Reaper, Wrath Curtis, Samara Morgan, and Akito Wanijima."

"Nice to meet you all," Zach said with a smirk that could melt ice cream. The girls went gaga for the six guys as Mariko, MB, Nana, Nyuu, Ed, Al, the Reaper's, the two demon kids, and Akito watched with sweat-drops.

"You know something. Your bro is lucky," Ben told GW. "Mariko never had a boyfriend before."

"WHAT!!" the team, except for the caretakers, Mariko, and MB, gasped.

Mariko was batting her eyes at Monkeyboy, who looked a little confused. "You got something in your eye, or what?" MB asked the girl.

"It looks like she likes you, Monkeyboy," Henry chuckled at the confused hybrid.

Mariko used her vectors to make a heart in the air. MB got the drift as he went wide-eyed. "Oh, snap! Um…I'm flattered, really I am. But, I think my mother's calling me." The boy turned to run, yelling, "Lucy!!"

"Come to me, my love!" Mariko said cheerfully as she used one of her vectors to grab the poor hybrid and the rest of them to move away.

"**HELP ME! SHE'S TAKING ME TO HER LAIR!! CALL SCOTLAND YARD, CALL 911, CALL THE GHOSTBUSTERS!!"**

The caretakers and the heroes stared after the duo for awhile when Tas told them, "Wanna see him get humiliated?"

"You betcha!" they all cheered and went after the diclonius and her unwilling boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

**MB: **Help me!

**GW: **Well, looks like Mariko's got Monkeyboy in her clutches. And we've got six hot caretakers!

**Mariko & Caretakers: **Read & Review


	7. First Impressions

* * *

GW: Here's the chapter where InuYasha come in

**GW: **Here's the chapter where InuYasha come in. Sorry if he seems a little…girly.

**InuYasha: **If you do, I'll go Tetsuga on your butt!

**GW: **No, don't hurt me! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**First Impressions**

Back at the tower, Lucy, who was clad in armor, got up from the floor and shook her head. The prince stared at her and mumbled, "Finally. Someone actually gets here." As Lucy was getting up, he laid down on the bed and made kept looking at her. He pretended to be asleep, but not before stealing a glance at Lucy before closing his eyes again.

Lucy turned around to see the prince on the bed. She moved closer and confirmed that this must've been InuYasha, the one Evil Lilo wanted. He puckered up, waiting for a kiss, but Lucy shook him awake roughly.

"Wake up, you baka," Lucy said.

"What is it!?" InuYasha growled in annoyance.

"Are you Prince InuYasha?" the girl asked.

"Well, duh," InuYasha said, "I've been waiting here for the brave person to save me."

"Aw, how lovely," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a helmet, so the boy couldn't see her face. "Now, let's go!"

"Hey! This is our first meeting. Shouldn't it at least be a little special?" the prince protested.

"Yeah, sorry, dude," Lucy said, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. "There isn't exactly a lot of time right now."

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked. "Why don't we just climb out of the window and ride away on your horse?"

"You read a lot of fairytales, don't you?" Lucy asked him. InuYasha shrugged. Lucy kicked open the door, grabbed the prince, and ran down the hallway.

"But, shouldn't you at least have a special moment or something!?" He yanked his hand away from. Lucy sighed in impatience, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, can I at least know your name?" InuYasha sighed in exasperation.

"Lucy," she said bluntly. InuYasha smiled as he held out his hand for her to kiss. "Okay, Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

Lucy took the prince's hand and shook it. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too" She let go as InuYasha looked puzzled. That's when a familiar roar was heard.

"What-? You didn't kill the monster!!" InuYasha yelled in disbelief.

"Uh, it's on my to-do list," Lucy said quickly. "Now, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him throughout the castle.

"But this isn't how it goes," InuYasha said. "You're meant to charge in with sword drawn and banner flying. That's what all the other heroines did!"

"Yeah," Lucy said, as she saw a skeleton of a poor soul. "Right before they were ripped to shreds."

"You know," he said, "that's not the point I'm trying to make here." But suddenly, he noticed that Lucy seemed to be wandering the other way. "What are you doing?" shouted InuYasha. "The exit's over there!"

"Well, I have to save my idiots," Lucy said.

"What kind of a hero are you?" InuYasha said.

"One of a kind," Lucy said, with a hidden grin before taking off.

* * *

Lucy entered a room, looking very carefully for the others. As she came in, she hears a familiar voice.

"Whoa, slow it, girl! Come on, I think it's better if we get to know each other a long period of time, you know? You're going to fast," Monkeyboy chuckled nervously.

Lucy got to a top of a stairs and looked down. There MB was in the center of the room with Mariko cuddling him with her vectors. GW Winter, TB, Elysia, and Iris were sitting with their crushes while the others were watching from the sidelines. "I just don't want to rush into a relationship right now. I'm not emotionally ready for a commitment of this...magnitude."

"Looks like MB's got an admirer," Lucy mumbled with a hidden smirk as Mariko looks lovingly into the hybrid's eyes as she reaches over.

"Whoa, whoa! That is unwanted physical contact, girl! What do you think you're doing? All right, let's back up a little and take this one step at a time. We should get to know each other as friends or pen pals first," MB insisted nervously.

"Anyone who finds this hilarious, say 'Aye,'" Glowworm said, getting the sick pleasure of watching her little brother be tortured.

"Aye!" everyone in the group yells as they keep watching.

"How come, sweetie?" Mariko pouted.

"Well, I'm on the road a lot. I like receiving cards and I would stay but..." MB then yelped alarmed as Mariko touched his tail. "Hey, sister! That's my personal tail you're touching! You're going to tear it off with your vectors and this is what gets me chicks!! I didn't allow you to...hey, what are you doing?! Stop it! Hey! No way! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Ahh!"

'Well, he suffered enough,' Lucy thought, who then sees a chain connected to a chandelier nearby. She takes it and begins to swing towards Mariko. She misses and has to swing back. 'The things I do for idiots,' she thought as she sees she is near Mariko flirting with MB. Suddenly she swings near the group.

"Lucy!" Nyuu cried happily, but it didn't get Mariko's attention.

"Hey, is this your pal?" Jim asked the gang, who all nodded in agreement.

"Cool, the more the merrier," Zach shrugged.

"Hey, good timing, Lucy-sama!" Akito said with a smile.

"Al, I'm going to need your help," Lucy told the boy as Mariko was leaning in for a kiss. Lucy grabbed Al's head, swings toward the scene, and knocked the hybrid away before he got kissed, replacing the boy with Al's head.

Mariko ended up kissing Al, traumatizing all the group, especially poor Al. Mariko opened her eyes and, to her horror, realized what she's kissing. She leans up and spits out saliva in disgust.

"What did you done with my Monkeyboy?!" asked the diclonius angrily as she turned into her demoniac form with her vectors in the air.

"Uh, ask Lucy," Alphonse said nervously as his brother ran to the head, grabbed it, and replaced it on the body.

Lucy released the chain she held and the chandelier fell on Mariko's head. Of course, the chandelier itself was too small and it just made a collar around her neck.

"I think we'd better blow this pop stand!" Glowworm yelped. Lucy, with her pals behind her, quickly make their get away up the stairs out of the room with a ticked off Mariko with her new 'collar' in pursuit.

"Sorry, boys. Call us!" the lovestruck girls said to the caretakers, who sweat-dropped.

"Darn it," Ben sighed with the other guys. "We just lost them."

Lucy, the diclonii, the hybrids, and the gang catch up to InuYasha. Lucy grabs him and runs off with Mariko still in pursuit.

"Hey, you're the reason we're in this mess, punk!" Edward shouted as WinterLoveSong waved to him, saying, "Hello, prince!"

"Wow, three hybrids!" InuYasha said in amazement.

"Yeah, this are my buddies, now if I can only get them to shut up once in a while!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Junior whined. "No one said she was nice," Minia, Wrath, and Samara deadpanned, making Grim Jr. laugh nervously.

The group stops when they come to a slide in front of them. Upon seeing Mariko still in pursuit, they begin sliding down. While sliding, Edward looks to his horror as he sees that they're coming up to a crack in the stone. Everyone else avoided it okay but the crack just hit Edward right in the delicate area, making him wince in pain.

"Brother!" Alphonse said as TB cringed, "Ouch. That's gotta be painful."

When they reach the bottom, Ed stumbled off, walking lightly while the others jump off down.

"Ugh. This is not my day," Ed groaned as he followed the others in their escape. The group runs through the castle with Mariko chasing after them. The chain that attached to the chandelier Mariko is in begins making links. The group then saw Mariko in front of them, who hurls her vectors at them, which they managed to dodge.

Nana spotted the entrance she and the others came out and pointed, "There's the exit everyone. Get going. I'd deal with the demon."

"You sure you can deal with the beast over there?" Akito asked with wariness, glancing at the angry diclonii.

"I dealt with worst things than this. Don't worry, Akito-kun," Nana reassured, grabbing a sword and heading back. Of course, instead of fighting, she just stabs the sword in between several overlapping chain links attached to the chandelier still around Mariko's neck. In slow motion, Nana run back to the others yelling, "Run for your lives!"

"Geez, she had me thinking she was going to fight, the little…" Kiko grumbled.

Back to normal speed, the group runs for the exit with Mariko in hot pursuit. Mariko started to rip everything up including the bridge the group started to run across. They hung on as the ropes holding the bridge collapses and they swing to the other side.

"NYUUUUU!!" Nyuu screams as the others yell as well.

As they slammed, Junior lets go accidentally and is about to fall to his doom but Sam grabs him in the nick of the time.

"Geez, I'm always having to save your-AHHH!!" she screams. The others look to see what she was scared about.

Mariko was about to hurl herself over the lava with her vectors to get them. However, due to the sword in the chain links left behind, the diclonius finds herself being jerked back. Despite all she can, she cannot escape.

"All right! Woohoo!" Iris and Kiko cheered happily as they climbed up to safety and begin making their leave. "Heroes 1, Crazy Girl 0!" Wrath yells happily.

Mariko roared in anger. As the group makes their leave, Mariko begins watching sadly as she sees MB leaving.

"Monkeyboy..." Mariko said as tears start rolling down from her cheeks. The boys come to her side and wave good-bye to the girls. Ben even blew Winter a kiss, making her blush.

* * *

The group made their way down to the bottom of the volcano. InuYasha landed safely and laughed, "All right! You did is! You all rescued me! You were all amazing!" Behind him, the hybrids fell down the hill.

InuYasha continued, "You were all wonderful. You're..." He turns and sees the gang fall on top of the hybrids.

"Ow…our spines…" Glowworm moaned.

"Oh, remind me to never again come with any of you guys," Minia groaned.

Lucy just climbed down mumbling, "I am not going to make myself like a fool."

InuYasha chuckled, "Okay, you're all a little unorthodox, I'll admit. But you guys do seem good and you did an awesome job."

"Try telling us again when we've rested up," Kiko snapped. Ignoring Kiko, InuYasha continued, "I am eternally in your debt, heroes."

"Great, and are we just chopped liver!?" Winter grumbled.

"Of course, where would a brave heroine be without his loyal warriors?" InuYasha said, smiling at the hybrids.

"I hope you all heard that. Because he's right. He called us loyal warriors," MB said proudly.

"'Cause we're awesome!" Winter and GW added, high-fiving.

With a smile, InuYasha looked at Lucy and said, "The battle is won. You may remove your helmet."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I'll do it later. When you're sleeping," Lucy said, not really wanting to show himself.

"How come?"

"Helmet hair. Not a pleasant sight."

"I gotta look at the one who just rescued me," InuYasha said with a smile.

"Uh, look Your Highness, I don't think it's a good idea," Minia warned in concern.

"Yeah, you might not like what you see," Junior added, getting a nudge from Wrath

"Yeah, really. You wouldn't be a happy camper," TB shook her head.

"Come on. How would you kiss me then?" InuYasha said.

What he said caught Lucy by surprise. "What?! This isn't what I was asked to do!!"

"Hello, if a cute guy wants to kiss you, you usually go on ahead and do it," Iris said, getting glares from Lucy.

"Maybe it's a perk," Wrath said.

"Actually, it's destiny. You should all know how the story goes. A prince is locked in a tower and trapped by a monster. He is rescued by a brave heroine, and then they share true love's first kiss," InuYasha explained.

Kiko then realized, "Oh wait. With Lucy? You think..." She begins to chuckle. "Hold the phone. You think Lucy is your true love?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" InuYasha said puzzled.

After a pause for five seconds, everyone except for InuYasha bursted out laughing.

"Oh! This is too much! She thinks Sonic is her true love!" Ed laughed.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha said with a frown.

"G-gomen, but it's really funny, InuYasha-sama," Nana, Al, and Akito laughed.

"Take this to heart, InuYasha. She isn't your type," Glowworm said.

"She has to be. She rescued me," InuYasha said, not wanting to believe a word to it. Then he said to Lucy, "Now remove your helmet."

"I warned you. It isn't a good idea," Lucy warned.

"Just take it off."

"I am not going to."

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"NOW!!"

Lucy growls angrily. "Fine. If you want the helmet off, you got it, your Highness," she snapped. With a sigh, she removed her helmet, revealing herself. InuYasha, upon seeing her horns and her similar hair and eye color, gasped.

"Wait. You're...a diclonius?" he asked in disbelief. "Like those girls over there and the monster that held me in the castle?" He pointed to Kiko, Nyuu, and Nana when he said this.

Lucy chuckled sheepishly. "What? You were expecting your dream princess?" she asked.

"Well, you're pretty, but not the kind I..." InuYasha groans as he sits down. "This isn't right! You aren't supposed to be a diclonius!"

"Look, InuYasha. We were sent to save you by Princess Evil Lilo. She wants to marry you," Lucy explained.

"Then why didn't she rescue me herself?"

"That's a good question. Why don't you ask her when we get to ToonCity?" Lucy said with a frown.

"Who cares? I have to be rescued by my true love, a beautiful heroine who kicks butt, not some diclonii, her weird friends, and their...their hybrid sidekicks!"

"What happened to loyal warriors?" MB said in annoyance.

"This isn't making my job any easier!" Lucy snapped, annoyed.

"That is not my problem! Go tell that Evil Lilo or whatever if she wants to rescue me properly, she has to do it herself!" InuYasha snapped, crossing her arms.

"Man, GW-chan, you're making InuYasha-kun look like a brat," Akito said. GW shrugged, not really caring.

Lucy got very mad as she yelled, "I am not a messenger! I'm a delivery girl! You're coming with me!"

"Don't you dare touch or I'll go Iron River Soul-Stealer on you!" InuYasha snapped. But Lucy just uses her vectors to grab the prince and starts to drag him. "Hey! What the-? Let me go!!"

"Let's go, everyone," Lucy said calmly. Everyone was used to her anti-social behavior, so they follow her

"Right behind you, Lucy," GW as InuYasha scratches the air, but can't seem to get Lucy.

"Let me go or I'll make you regret it! This is not fair! Let me go!" InuYasha yelled angrily. He keeps on yelling and hitting.

* * *

Later InuYasha finally stopped and got bored as he just stays where he's at as Lucy keeps dragging him.

"Here's another question, InuYasha, since you're a guy and can help me out here," MB said, who was talking to him during the whole trip. "Suppose there's a girl who really likes you, but you don't like her back. How do you explain it to him and let him down gently without her feelings getting hurt and you aren't chum for sharks?"

InuYasha groans and said, "Tell her she's not your true love. Everyone knows what'll happen after that." InuYasha grunted as he goes over a rock. InuYasha yelled, "Watch it." He sighed in annoyance as he said, "Well, the sooner we get to ToonCity, the better."

"You're going to like it, InuYasha-kun," Nana said with a smile.

"Yeah! It's very great despite the problems," Alphonse said.

"Tell me, what is my bride-to-be like? This Evil Lilo? Is she pretty or what?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, let us put it this way..." TB begins to say.

Lucy chuckles as she lets InuYasha go, "Girls of Evil Lilo's stature is in _short_ supply." Lucy and the others begin to laugh, most likely because the joke is about Evil Lilo's height, as Lucy splashed water on herself from a lake nearby to clean herself.

"I don't know, there are those who think _little_ of him," Edward snickered, glad that no one was making fun of his height.

"But at least she's bigger than Ed the Shrimp," Winter laughed, making Edward yell in gibberish anger.

"Seriously though. Evil Lilo doesn't seem to like toons, freaks, etc. very much and wants her kingdom to be perfect. And even if she gets that, she just wants some more," Minia explained. "She isn't called 'Evil Lilo' for nothing," Grim Jr. shrugged.

"Well, she can't be all bad, right?" InuYasha asked. Of course, the heroes continued to laugh. The prince frowns as he said, "Knock it off! Knock it off, okay? You people are just jealous that you will never be great like her."

Lucy shrugged as she said, "Maybe you're right, InuYasha. We'll let ya do the _measuring_ when we see her tomorrow." When Lucy said it, InuYasha gasped and sees the sun about to set.

"Tomorrow? It will take tomorrow to get there?! Maybe we should stop to make camp!" InuYasha said in concern.

"That will take too longer. Let's keep on going," Lucy insisted as everyone begins to go on.

"But, but...there are robbers in the woods!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Lucy-sama, I think I see InuYasha-kun's point. Perhaps we should stop to make camp for tonight," Akito agreed to Lucy in concern.

"Oh forget it. Let's go," Lucy said in dismissal.

"I NEED SOMEWHERE TO CAMP NOW!" InuYasha snarled very angrily. The heroes got a little freaked out as TB gulped, "And I thought Aeta and Lucy had tempers…"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Well, hope you all liked the chapter. Next will be when the one playing Robin Hood come in.

**Mariko: **Read & Review!


	8. Camping & Wrath's Past

GW: Here's the next chapter and with a surprise twist with the character playing Robin Hood

**GW: **Here's the next chapter and with a surprise twist with the character playing Robin Hood. The inspiration goes to TinkerbelleTB, so giver her a hand!

**TB: **Thank you, GW.

**GW: **No problem. Enjoy!

* * *

**Camping & Wrath's Past**

On a mountain cliff, the team looks for a place to stay. "Look! There's a cave over there!" Nana pointed to a boulder blocking a cave nearby. "We can see, Nana," Kiko said in annoyance as InuYasha, Edward, and Alphonse move the boulder out of the way.

"Come on, Nana! We can do better than this bear hole," Grim Jr. said with a frown. "Besides, it wouldn't be suitable for royalty," Minia added.

As the sun went down farther, InuYasha gasped and said quickly, "No! It's fine really! I'll just make spruce it up a bit."

"Spruce it up? What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Just then, InuYasha tears off the bark of the tree.

"A door. Ta-da!" InuYasha said as he put the bark in front of the cave opening. "Well, Lucy, others, good-night." The teen goes into the cave and shuts the 'door'.

"Hey, Inny? Want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Glowworm smiled.

"I said good-night!" InuYasha snapped.

"Whoa, touchy much," Samara said as Nyuu nodded and grumbled, "Inny being mean."

* * *

Later that night, everyone except for InuYasha, who was still in the cave, were lying under the stars around a campfire.

"And that's Rena Ryugu. That girl had problems. She ranted on and on about some disease," Lucy said as she pointed to some stars.

"Whoa, that does sound crazy," TB chuckled.

"Hey, what do the stars say about the future, Lucy-sama?" Akito asked.

"Stars don't tell the future, Akito, they tell stories," Lucy explained. "Look, that's Bluestar, a great ThunderClan leader."

"Lucy, I think you're just making all this up and playing us like saps," Iris deadpanned as Kiko laughed at the remark.

"No, I'm serious," Lucy said. "See, she's defending her Clan against a pack of guard dogs."

"I don't see anything, but a bunch of shiny dots," Winter said with a frown.

"Haven't any of you heard of the phrase, 'Things are not as they seem?'" The lead diclonius saw their confused faces, and sighed.

"So, what are we going to do when we get our woods back, Lucy girl?" Elysia asked.

"What do you mean, 'our forest?'" Lucy asked with a frown.

"Well, when we get that whiny brat off our hands," Edward smirked.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Please be quiet," Al said politely. "Didn't see that coming, didya?" GW laughed insanely.

Lucy scoffed. "There will never be 'us.' Nor will there ever be an 'our woods.' It'll be Nana, Kiko, Nyuu, and I. When I get back, I'm building a giant wall around the property."

"Lucy…" Nana sighed.

"You know, I think that's just a way to keep others out," Wrath sighed.

"Wow, you do have a brain after all," Lucy replied sarcastically.

"What are you hiding?" Glowworm asked.

"Forget it. I don't want to talk anymore."

"Oh, it's one of those 'fruit/diclonii things' again, huh?" Minia said.

"No, it's not! It's a 'drop it and leave it alone' thing," Lucy snapped.

"Why don't you wanna talk about it?" TB asked

"What makes you think I don't want to talk about it?"

"You're blocking us out," Kiko said.

"Don't you guys get involved, and I am NOT blocking," Lucy growled at the diclonii.

"Darn right you are, girl," Winter exclaimed.

"This is your only warning!" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" Alphonse asked confused.

"EVERYONE!!"

Lucy's yell startled the gang. Monkeyboy pauses, then said, "Now we're getting somewhere."

As they talk, none of them noticed that the 'door' to InuYasha's cave is slowly opened. "Just drop it, okay?!" Lucy snapped as she got up and walks over to the edge of a cliff and sat down. The others walked over in concern.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked concerned. "I mean, what is your problem with the whole world?"

Lucy sighed as she said, "It isn't me having a problem with the world. It's the world that has a problem with me and others like me." She looks at them sadly as she said, "People hear and talk about me and my kind. The moment they see me, they scream, 'Everyone run! It's a freak of nature with horns and vectors!'" Lucy sighs once more as she looked down. "They just judge me before they know me."

Nana, Kiko, and Nyuu also looked sad because what Lucy said was true. Akito saw Nana's upset face and patted her shoulder comfortingly. She blushed, but smiled at him.

Sonic then admits, "That is why I'm better off alone. Because I don't want to be rejected and hurt."

The others looked sad. They understood what Lucy and her pals were going through. "You know, Lucy, when we met, we didn't think you and your friends were monsters," Glowworm said as she and the others sat down next to her.

"Besides, you're kinda cool. Easily mad, but cool," Elysia said with a smile.

"I guess," Lucy said with a sigh. InuYasha, listening in, sighed sadly. He knows what Lucy was going through. He became one of those who judged the girl before knowing her.

'Perhaps I can make it up to her tomorrow,' the teen thought as he closed the door and goes back into the cave to get some sleep.

Edward looks up and said, "So, who else is up there?"

Lucy pauses to think, then smirks as she points up, "There's Ginta Toramizu, the Brave…and Small."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT THEY NEED PLATFORM BOOTS TO REACH A DOOR!!" Ed ranted.

"Ed, she didn't say that," Iris sighed as the group laughed.

"Oh, wait! I see it!" Elysia said excitedly. "It's that shiny one up there!"

"Elysia…that is the moon," Kiko explained.

"Really?" Elysia asked. "I dunno…"

Meanwhile, in Evil Lilo's room, it was bombarded with wedding junk. Evil Lilo was tucked into a bed with Evil Stitch at her side while Cosmo showed her the picture of InuYasha again and again.

"Ooh, again!! Show me again!!" Cosmo sighed as she rewinded the tape on the TV screen and showed InuYasha.

"Perfect," she smiled as she sipped her fruit punch.

* * *

The next morning, InuYasha came out of his cave, smiling. He spots the group sleeping nearby when he notices GW was entering the woods and went after her.

"Glowworm," he called. She stopped and grinned a toothy grin at him. "'Sup, Inny?"

"Don't call me 'Inny,'" InuYasha grumbled, making her chuckle. Suddenly, a Taillow woke up and started to sing. When it sung, Glowworm started to sing as well.

GW kept singing higher and higher (**I can't really, but I dream)** until a high-pitched scream came from her mouth. The bird tried to hold the note, but it was too much for it. It swelled up and exploded in a poof of feathers.

InuYasha and GW were silent until InuYasha said, "We don't speak of this to anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Glowworm nodded. They then noticed three eggs in the Taillow's nest and looked at each other.

Later, GW was cooking the eggs over a fire while InuYasha watched. Lucy and the rest woke up except for Monkeyboy who was talking in his sleep.

"The ninjas…the ninjas are trying to get me," he mumbled, making the others look at him. "Look out, Shion's got a gun! No, Sora, don't lean on me."

"MB?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Fergalicious!" Monkeyboy sat straight up with eyes wide open. He looked around at the stunned faces and asked, "What? Got something on my face?"

"Okay," InuYasha said as he grabbed the eggs and gave them to the team. "Breakfast time! Eat up!"

"Alright!" they said excitedly as everyone except for Al and Grim Jr. ate up the meal. Lucy was a little confused at the prince's behavior.

"Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I was kinda of a jerk yesterday so I wanted to make it up to you. So, yeah, whatever."

"Oh, um, thank you," Lucy said. She didn't know why she was acting so nervous all of a sudden.

"Aw! No bananas?" MB whined.

"Oh, shut up and eat your food!" Winter slapped MB's head.

"We've got a long day ahead of us, you guys," InuYasha smirked as he saw the gang dig in.

* * *

Later that day, the team was walking through the forest. Suddenly, Edward burped quite loudly.

"Brother!" Al said in annoyance.

"What, it's a compliment," Ed joked. "It shows people how much you liked a meal."

"Well, it's no way to act in front of royalty," Minia scolded. Then to everyone's surprise, InuYasha belched. Everyone stood in shock.

"Thanks," InuYasha laughed.

"He's as nasty as your, Ed," Samara commented.

"You aren't exactly what I pictured," Lucy stated to the prince.

"You shouldn't judge anyone when you meet them," InuYasha smiled a little. Lucy stood there with wide eyes. Did he hear her last night?

"Um, guys?" Wrath said, getting everyone's attention. "After this whole 'get to know one another' thing, I want to say something about my past. The only ones that actually know are the Elric's, Iris, Elysia, Sam, Junior, and Minia, who kept it a secret."

"Okay, so what is it?" Nana asked.

"I used to be with a bad group called the Homunculi, but I quit. So, I'm kinda nervous that they might try to find me."

"Come on, Wrath; there's nothing to be afraid of-what the hell!!" InuYasha yelled as someone swooped down and grabbed him.

"InuYasha!" Lucy said as everyone gasped.

Everyone turned to see InuYasha in a tree with a girl who had short, black pixie-cutted hair, violet eyes, and who was wearing a black tank with the kanji for 'lie' in red, a black plaid miniskirt, black combat boots, and black wristbands.

"The hell?! I'm not some stupid damsel in distress!! Who are you?" InuYasha snapped at his capturer.

"Lie!" Wrath snarled at his old teammate.

"Well, well," Lie drawled with an evil smirk. "If it isn't the little traitor himself. How've you been?"

"What the heck are you doing here, Homunculus?!" Iris growled.

"My comrades and I were sent to retrieve that brat, but I'd rather take this cutie home," Lie said flirtatiously as she grabbed InuYasha's chin.

"Get off me, lady! Don't make me gag," InuYasha growled, swatting her hand away.

"Hey, that's my prince; get your own!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. Everyone, come out and 'greet' our friends," Lie smirked. Suddenly, Wrath was pinned to a tree with long fingernails. "Wrath!!" Minia shouted in worry as a beautiful woman with a red tattoo on chest came out, smirking and holding her fingernails onto Wrath. This was Lust. Beside her was a fat, bald man and a pretty teenage girl. They were Gluttony and Revenge.

Suddenly, everyone except for Lucy, Elysia, Iris, the Elric's, and the hybrids were knocked down by a giant force. They looked to see a boy whose hands carried dark balls of energy while behind was a grinning man with sunglasses and a fur-lined jacket. The boy was Chaos and the man was Greed.

Soon enough, the hybrids were swept down by a force of water while the Elric's were knocked back by earth. The attackers were a woman with water arms and wearing a red dress named Sloth, a pretty girl with a melancholy look named Masochism, and two kids named Spite and Malice.

Elysia was hit into a tree by when a long arm punched her. She looked up and glared to see a green haired man named Envy grinning at her.

Iris was surrounded by a ring of fire and kicked by surprise out of it. Her attacker was a male with hair like Envy's only grey. This was Sadism.

Lastly, Lucy, the only one standing, was standing face to face with Lie. She tried to throw her vectors at the Homunculus girl, but Lie merely dodged them and kicked Lucy in the gut. Before Lucy could fall down, a man with an eye-patch kicked her in the back, sending her hurling towards her down friends. The attacker was Pride.

As the heroes looked up at the advancing creatures, Samara sighed, "Darn it. Back to coming out of videotapes again."

"Now then, sorry to have to kill and run, but a raven-haired cutie's waiting for me to take him home," Lie grinned making her teammates groan at her flirts. "So, good-bye."

Before they could kill the heroes, a male voice screamed, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Lie was knocked into a tree by a heavy force and was knocked out.

Everyone was shocked to see InuYasha, holding a large blade which was the Tessaiga.

"Man, she was annoying," InuYasha grumbled. He grinned at the remaining Homunculi and said, "So, which one of you suckers is next in line to get your butts kicked?"

"Gluttony, eat him," Envy told the fat sin, who started to drool and run for the prince. InuYasha swung his Tessaiga at the sin and yelled, "Kaze no kizu!" In one shot, Gluttony was chopped in half and he kicked the fat sin's pieces into a wall. Although the sin regenerated himself, he grew tired from the attack.

One by one, they all came at him, but they were all swept back by InuYasha's moves. Being practically invincible to most attacks, they were shocked to see that the teen's attacks made them tired.

"How come his attacks can tire us out!?" Lust said in frustration as she extended her fingernails at him. He jumped to the side, missing the nails and said, "That's a trade secret," before her severed one of the fingernails off.

Lust yelled in pain and fell down, clutching her missing nail. The only one up was Masochism, for everyone else was either too weak to fight or, like Lie, knocked out.

She looked at InuYasha with deep thought and finally said, "You're a worthy fighter. I shall let you and your friends go for today and attend to my fallen comrades. Let me warn you though; we'll come for you very soon. Please be ready," Masochism explained in an emotionless, yet at the same time dark, tone.

"Don't worry; I will be," InuYasha said, narrowing his eyes. Masochism started to set off, helping her brother run away. Everyone else got up and followed Masochism with Envy carrying Lie. He turned to Elysia and snarled, "I'll get you, like your father," before running off. Elysia just glared at the palm tree.

InuYasha turned to his pals, who were so shocked that they couldn't speak as they got up. Finally, Glowworm said, "Holy cow!! Those moves were awesome! Where did you learn them from!!"

"Uh, Internet," InuYasha said sheepishly. GW raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but dropped the subject.

"That was an amazing fight," Lucy complimented.

"Well, ya' know, I…" InuYasha then noticed something and yelled, "There's a fingernail in your shoulder!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked and sure enough, one of Lust's fingernails, the one that InuYasha broke off, was sticking out of Lucy's shoulder. She chuckled as she said, "You just noticed?"

"Wait, it doesn't hurt, you, Lucy?" Kiko asked, getting a shrug for a response.

Lucy tried to get the spear out but she just flinched each time she tried to do so. "Oh man! This is my fault, I'm sorry!" InuYasha said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" MB asked puzzled.

"Lucy's hurt," InuYasha explained in concern.

"Ouch. That's going to be sore in the morning," TB and Winter cringed.

"What?!" MB gasped, freaking out, seeing the spear in Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy's hurt?! On no! She's going to die!"

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Kiko grumbled, getting a glare from her rival.

"Relax, I'm okay, it's not that painful unless you touch it. No bid deal," Lucy said with an annoyed sigh.

Akito yelled, "Please don't die, Lucy-sama! You're too young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and cough!" Turning to the others, he added, "Who knows CPR?!"

"Calm down, Akito-kun," Nana said. Then InuYasha said, "If you want to help her, all of you go into the woods and find me a yellow flower with a red middle and blue thorns."

"Gotcha! Yellow flower, red middle, blue thorns!" Iris exclaimed as she headed off to find the flower.

"We're on it, dude," Grim Jr. said as he and the rest except for Lucy and InuYasha ran off with Iris.

"Geez, what's with it with girly things?" Ed remarked as he they went off. "Nyuu gonna help Lucy!" Nyuu said cheerfully. Once everyone else is gone, Lucy turned to the teen, puzzled.

"That was a foolish request. What are the flowers for?" Lucy asked.

"To get rid of them," InuYasha said with a smirk.

"That's cruel, but efficient."

"Now, hold still so I can yank this thing out," InuYasha pulled the nail a bit but Lucy yelped and jumped away from him

"That hurts!" Lucy yelled. He tries to get the nail, but Lucy kept dodging.

"Knock it off! It has to come out!" InuYasha yelled, trying to get the nail, but kept missing.

"No, it's tender!"

"Hold still!"

"What you doing is the opposite of helping!" Lucy snapped.

"Stop moving!"

"Hold it, time out!"

"Would you..." InuYasha said, angrily. But then he sighed and said, "Okay. What do you propose we do?"

**GW: **This was fun to write:) Also, this somewhat introduces my new Homunculi OCs. A more descriptive story about them will come soon. Also, InuYasha still has his demon powers, even in human. I don't know why, just take it. I'd like to still thank TinkerbelleTB for the idea. R&R!

* * *


	9. Pink Eyed Girl

GW: Hello again

**GW: **Hello again! This chapter contains Lucy/InuYasha and Akito/Nana fluff with Minia/Wrath and Junior/Sam added in. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pink-Eyed Girl**

The hybrids and the rest of them are still looking around for the flowers InuYasha has asked for. They were in the area with what they're looking for, but they didn't notice them.

"Yellow flower with a red middle and blue thorns, yellow flower...blue thorns," Grim Jr. mumbled, really focused on his mission and looking around.

"Lucy in trouble, so Nyuu help look for flower," Nyuu said in determination. Only Ed, Iris, Kiko, Sam, Minia, and Wrath figured out that InuYasha just wanted them gone, so they weren't looking as hard.

"I can't believe they're actually falling for this," Kiko deadpanned as the others by her mumbled in agreement. Elysia was on her knees when she accidentally bumped her head on a tree branch when getting up. She help up a thumb as she rubbed her skull and smiled. "Just like her dad," Ed sighed sadly.

"Why did InuYasha send us away when Lucy needs help?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he wanted to be alone with her," Minia giggled, smiling at Wrath cutely. He blushed, but smiled back.

"That's something I expected from a familiar monk with the Wind Tunnel," Sam muttered to herself.

"Hey, we found them!" Winter called, finally noticing them.

"Can't believe they existed," Iris said in disbelief. Then, they heard a familiar scream.

"Lucy!" Alphonse yelled, alarmed.

"Hang on, girl! We're coming!" GW yelled as she grabs a flower. She and the others run back to where they left Lucy and InuYasha.

* * *

Back in that area Lucy winced in pain as InuYasha pulled harder to get the nail out. "Ouch. That hurts," Lucy hissed through her teeth, trying not to scream.

"Hold on. I can see the point," the boy said as he continues to look at the weapon he managed to almost pull out so far. InuYasha pulled harder.

"It's almost…" Lucy yelled. She pulled away, making InuYasha fall on her. The two looked to see they were in an awkward position: InuYasha was right on top of Lucy. The two looked at each other and blushed like mad.

"Ahem." The two looked up and sees the others coming back, staring and looking amused at the two. Al was covering Wrath and Junior's eyes while TB covered Minia and Sam's and Kiko covered Nana's.

"What were they doing, Monkeyboy-kun?" Akito asked innocently.

"Uh, they were…doing nothing," MB chuckled nervously as he said, "Look away and shield your innocent eyes, children."

Embarrassed, InuYasha got off Lucy as he said, "Uh, nothing happened, okay. We were just, uh..."

"You know, if you really wanted to be alone, just tell us, okay?" Ed asked with a sly grin.

"That is also something I expected the familiar monk to do," TB added.

Lucy scoffed, getting up and saying, "Look, that is the last thing I wanted to do in my mind! The prince and I were..."

Suddenly Lucy yelped as InuYasha finally got the nail out. She turned and looked at him, who smiled as he held the weapon in his hand. Lucy just hissed in pain.

"Hey, is that…blood?" Nana asked, "because I'm not good in the sight of blood and I always..." And with that, she fainted. Akito managed to catch her before she hit the floor and held her up. When she opened her eyes and saw who was holding her up, she blushed and stood up on her own. Lucy rolled her eyes as she and the gang started to walk on.

* * *

As the group continues on their way to Evil Lilo's castle, the rest of them note the looks Lucy and InuYasha and are giving each other, including smiles, as a song begins.  
**Hey, where did we go?  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game.**

Lucy uses her vectors to pull a tree over a river so InuYasha wouldn't get wet. He gave her a smile, making the girl blush as she come across.

**Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a-jumping**

Once InuYasha got across, Lucy looked at him as if in some sort of trance and then moves away just as GW, WLS, MB, and the others were about to cross. Suddenly, the tree went back into its upright position, sending the group flying in the air screaming before they landed back on the ground with a grunt.

Nana and Akito stayed back, looked at each other, and went to the river. Akito, using Agito's strength, tore the tree out of its roots and laid it down, like a bridge. Nana smiled at him as he smiled back and they crossed it together, holding hands. The others just got up and walked over the bridge.

**In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a-thumpin' and you,  
My pink-eyed girl,  
You my pink-eyed girl**

A bit later, they were walking when they came to a mud puddle. InuYasha was about to go around it when a glop of it hit his head. He turned to see Lucy, holding a bunch in her hands. InuYasha smirked as he picked some mud up and thus began a mud war.

**So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown**

"Duck!" TB yelled as everyone ducked as two mud balls came hurling towards them.

"Hmm?" Wrath and Grim Jr. said when they were directly hit. The gang laughed as the two boys grumbled.

**Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you**

Minia and Samara chuckled as they helped wiped the guys' faces. Wrath laughed with Minnie while Grim Jr. and Samara smiled at one another

Everyone looked on as Lucy and InuYasha were cleaning themselves up and smiling and laughing at each other.

**My pink-eyed girl,  
You my pink-eyed girl**

A bit later once again, Nana and Akito were walking ahead of the gang as they came to a field of flowers. Akito picked some flowers for Nana and placed them in her hair.

Nana, no longer blushing, smiled and pecked Akito's cheek. He placed his hand on it and smiled.

"Oh, give me a break," Agito grumbled in Akito's mind. The two kids held hands and waited for their pals.

**Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la te da**

Smiling, the four lovebirds held hands, making the others smirk a bit as they walked off.

With a smirk, InuYasha pushed Lucy. "Hey!" Lucy yelled, laughing a bit.

**Sha la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la te da**

The two pushed each other while laughing with Akito and Nana smiling and holding hands. Then, Lucy gave InuYasha a big push and runs off laughing. InuYasha took off and ran after Lucy, with the two laughing.

**Sha la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la te da**

Soon, the group arrives at a windmill, which is not far from their destination: back to ToonCity. "Well, there it is, prince. Your new home," Lucy said with a sad sigh as she points at the castle in ToonCity

"So that's ToonCity, eh?" InuYasha asked, surprised. "It's huge!"

MB nodded as he said, "Tell me about it. Lucy here thinks Evil Lilo is compensating for something and I think what she means is that she has a really..."

WLS kicks MB, stopping him. "MB, chill for a sec."

Lucy looked at InuYasha, who looked back, both longingly. Blushing, Lucy turned away as she said, "I think we better get going."

"Yeah, ToonCity, here we come," Elysia agreed. As the group prepares to continue on, InuYasha looked concerned. Then he smiles, getting an idea.

"Yeah, but Lucy? Guys? I...I'm worried...about Nyuu!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lucy and the others asked, puzzled as they look back.

"Nyuu?" Nyuu asked puzzled. InuYasha pointed at the naïve diclonius, exclaiming, "Just look at her! She doesn't look too good!"

Confused, Nyuu said, "Nyuu fine."

Kneeling down, InuYasha looked at Nyuu in the eyes and said, "That's what they all say then, before you know it, you're on your back."

Nyuu paused, not getting it. InuYasha added, "You know, dead?" Lucy suddenly realized what he was up to...and she liked the idea. The others got it as well.

"You know, Nyuu, he's got a point," Wrath said with a smirk.

"You do look awful, Nyuu-chan. You better sit down," Akito suggested.

"I can make you some tea," Minia offered, smiling.

Now convinced, so to speak, Nyuu said, "Nyuu didn't want to tell you, but Nyuu got a pain in neck. Look!" She turned her neck in a very sharp way until her head was completely sideways. "See?"

"Nyuu," TB said with a groan.

"Okay, too much than we needed to know," Ed said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Who's hungry?" Nana asked.

"I'd go look for some dinner," InuYasha said as he leaves.

"I'll get the firewood!" Lucy exclaimed as she heads out to do so. As the others left to do something or other, Nyuu is suddenly all alone and confused.

"Where you all going?! Nyuu all alone" Nyuu yelped. She looked down and sighed sadly, "Nyuu needs a hug."

**GW: **Poor Nyuu…Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. The next one be InuYasha's.-

**Kiko: **Don't spoil everything! R&R


	10. The Secret

**GW: **Here's the next chapter where a horrible secret is learned. This is going to be a long chapter. Enjoy

**The Secret**

At sunset later that evening, the whole gang has since made a fire and is cooking their dinner. InuYasha was eating his food happily. "Man, this is good. I can't believe I didn't have this until now," InuYasha said as he bites into his food. "So, what is this?"

"Oh, it's weed rat. Quicksilver style, really," Lucy said sheepishly. MB, Wrath, and Edward who were eating some of the meal, turned green and spat it right out.

"Well, my appetite's spoiled," Ed groaned as the two boys nodded.

"Oh, really?" InuYasha asked, actually enjoying the meal.

"Meh, you get used to it after living in the woods all your life," Kiko shrugged as the diclonii agreed.

"Well, you diclonii have some weird tastes," MB chuckled.

"Well, you should've brought more food so you wouldn't have to eat weed rat," Winter remarked as she chows down on carrots like Bugs Bunny while everyone besides Al, Ed, MB, and Wrath ate their own food they brought or they harvested from the forest.

"Man, life's not fair," Wrath sighed as Minia laughed and gave him a piece of her fruit that she was eating. He smiled his thanks and took the offer.

InuYasha took another bite and smiles, saying, "Man, this is so tasty! You are a good cook for someone with invisible hands."

Lucy chuckles as she said, "Believe it or not, this can be good in stews. I know it isn't normal for a diclonius to brag but I can make a mean weed rat stew." Then, both Lucy and InuYasha laughed. Once he's done laughing, InuYasha turns to the castle faraway and sighs.

"Tomorrow night, I will be dining differently," he said sadly.

As Lucy gulped, she thought of something. Then, blushing, she said a little shyly, "Well, if you want...you can come over to my home. I can cook everything you want. Swamp toad soup, fish eye tartar, you name it."

"Aw, Nyuu happy for Lucy friend," Nyuu said happily as the gang watched, smiling at the scene.

InuYasha smiled as he said, "That would be great. Thanks." Lucy slurped up her rat and smiled.

The two looked at each other, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Then, leaning closer, Lucy then said, "Uh, Prince?"

"Please...call me InuYasha," he said with a warm smile. Blushing, Lucy then said in a nervous voice, "I was wondering...are you..."

But finally, Lucy gave up and pointed to the rat, "Are you going to finish that? It doesn't look like you want it."

"Oh, boy; she's losing it," GW mumbled.

But the rat is soon forgotten as the two stared at each other. The two leaned forward and forward. It looks like they were about to kiss...

Suddenly MB pops up, chuckling, "Man, this is romantic! And a perfect sunset to do it in!"

At that moment, the gang noticed something odd about InuYasha; his hair had a bit of silver dappled in it. Alarmed, InuYasha sees the sunlight and yelps. He yelled, "Sunset already?! Oh, crap!" Realizing what he just said, he quickly continued, "Well, it's getting late, so, uh..."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, puzzled and disappointed.

TB pauses then narrows her eyes, "You know what? I think I know what's going on here."

InuYasha widen his eyes in fear, thinking he's been found out. Then, TB smirks as she said, "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you, InuYasha?"

Realizing that the danger has passed, he sighed then chuckled sheepishly, "Well, you found me out. I'm so scared..." He walked backwards to the stairs of the windmill, going up them to the door. "I think I should go inside. Good night!" InuYasha then quickly opens the door, runs in, and closes it, puzzling the others.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, Inny, my man," Grim Jr. said cheerfully. "I used to be afraid of the dark until..."

Then Sam gasped and freaked out, "Wait! I am afraid of the dark! It reminds me of the dark place! AHHHH!" She runs to Junior and hugs him, who hugs her back.

Lucy sighs. Then she looks up and smiles as InuYasha, who poked his head out and smiled at her.

"Good night, Lucy," he said to her.

"Good night, InuYasha," she responded. After that, the teen went inside the windmill and closed the door once more. The others then looked at the diclonius girl, who smiles happily at where InuYasha used to be.

"Ah, know I know what's happening here, Lucy," Nana said with a smirk as the gang smirks with her.

Lucy, snapping out of it, said, "What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. I know you two like each other," Nana giggled as she held Akito's hand, making him smile.

"Nana-chan's right. I can see it too!" Akito said happily.

"We can all se that you two are head over heels in love," Minia said.

"You're all crazy. I'm taking him back to that little brat!" Lucy snapped as she walked away in frustration.

"Lucy, I know we aren't crazy when we say this. We all can tell that you like him," Alphonse said with a hint of amusement.

"Come on, girl. Get back to reality. Go in and tell InuYasha how you feel!" Elysia insisted.

"What is there to tell? Even if I do tell him that, it won't matter…he's a prince and I'm..." Lucy hesitated, wondering what she should say. Then he sighed and sat down on the hill looking at the kingdom.

"A cute girl with horns like cat ears and arms that can rip apart anything?" Iris said, concerned.

"Yeah. Something along those lines," the diclonius said sadly. Then she got up and walked away.

"Where are you going now?" Glowworm asked.

"To get more firewood," Lucy answered glumly. As she walked off, the group looks concerned and turned to a pile of firewood that hasn't been used yet.

"Uh, couldn't we..." Grim Jr. begins to say.

"Not now. Let Lucy get some alone time," Edward said nodding his head in concern.

"Yeah," Winter said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later, the group (except for Lucy) decided to check in on InuYasha as they went inside the windmill. Looking around, they could see no sign of the prince.

"Hey, Inny?" TB asked, looking around.

"Prince InuYasha!" Alphonse called out in concern.

"Where are you, you idiot? You're too old to play hide and seek," Ed said.

"InuYasha! Nyuu wants to see you!" Nyuu called.

Unknown to the group, someone is looking at them from the shadows, trying his best to avoid being seen.

"Okay, is it just me or is it getting creepy inside here?" Kiko asked in concern. "It's about to become some teen slasher flick."

"InuYasha, come out! This is no time for games!" Iris yelled out. As the group walked on, the figure continues watching. Suddenly hhe bumps into something and fell onto the floor, alarming the group. The group looks alarmed as the figure stood up.

"It's a d…d…d…" Monkeyboy begins to say, trembling in shock. They see what the figure is: a teenage boy with long, silver hair and amber eyes. He was wearing InuYasha's clothes, but the strange thing was the wolf ears on top of his head, like GW's.

"A demon!" the group yelled in horror.

"Wait, hold on!" the boy yelled alarmed as he grabs the group before they run off.

"Oh no! He's got us!" Akito yelped alarmed.

"Ssh!" the wolf-boy hushed as he looks up nervously.

"Lucy! Lucy, Lucy!" Nyuu yelled, hoping her friend is nearby.

"Guys, calm down! It's okay!"

GW then quickly gets into a fighting position as she exclaimed, "Okay, wolf boy! You may look like me, but you're no me! Who are you and what did you do with InuYasha?!"

"Guys, I am InuYasha."

"Oh sure. You can't fool us!" Ed scoffed in disbelief, turning his arm into a blade.

"No, really! It's me, InuYasha...in this body!" he explained. Wrath, Minia, Samara, and Grim Jr. looked at InuYasha and Wrath yelled out, "Oh my god...you ate him!!"

"InuYasha, can you hear us from in there?!" Grim Jr. yelled at InuYasha's stomach.

"Keep breathing, we'll get you out!" Minia yelled.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Samara yelled, calling for her friend.

"Guys, guys! Please!" InuYasha yelled as he managed to cover all of their mouths. "It is me...as a hybrid." The group looks confused, then they looked into InuYasha's eyes. There is something familiar about them.

Suddenly TB is the first to know as her eyes widen as she gets her mouth out of InuYasha's grip. "InuYasha?"

The latter sighs sadly as he said, "Yes, it's true."

"What in the name of Equivalent Exchange!? I don't believe it!" Iris said as she gets her mouth free.

Once everyone else's mouths are freed, Glowworm said, "What happened to you? You are, well...kinda different."

"I'm a hybrid, okay?!" the hybrid groaned as he walks away from the others sadly.

"I bet it was something you ate!" MB said, alarmed.

"I knew it! I told Lucy those rats were probably diseased. Probably carrying the bubonic plague or something freaky like that. Now..." GW begins to say.

"No, it isn't that! I have...always been this way. When I was little, I was cursed to be this way: human in the day, but half demon and half human when the sunsets until sun up. I don't even get to be a full demon even once," Amy said sadly.

"A curse?" Elysia gasped in shock.

"We haven't seen you like this before," Glowworm added. With a sigh, InuYasha looked into a barrel with water in it and sees his reflection.

The half-demon sighs, then he said, "'By night one day, by day another. This shall be the norm...until you find true love's first kiss...and then take love's true form'."

"Wow. I didn't knew you liked poetry. Is that Shakespeare?" Iris said, wiping off a tear.

"Like I said before, the curse made me who I am now." InuYasha's eyes narrowed in anger and frustration as he said, "Every night I become this…" Angrily, he punches the water, splashing it, "This half-demon!"

The group watched the poor boy as he walked away. "I have to stay in that tower and wait for the day when my true love to come and rescue me. Which is why I have to marry Evil Lilo before the sun sets and before she sees me like this." InuYasha sighed angrily.

"Wow. That's deep, man," Monkeyboy said sadly.

Winter pauses then she said, "Okay, calm down, Inny, calm down. It's not all that bad. You're not ugly, like a certain freckle-faced, big-eared, hack-of-a-Keyblader I know. I'm not going to lie to you. Sometimes, hybrids can be big beauties. You only think that because you only look like this at night."

"You've got to understand. I'm a prince and this isn't how princes are supposed to look! They're supposed to be full-blood, not a hybrid with ears!" the wolf boy said with a groan.

Alphonse pauses to think. Then he snapped his fingers as he got an idea. She said, "You know, InuYasha, you don't have to marry Evil Lilo, you know."

"I have to! Only true love's kiss can break the spell!"

"Al's got something though," Edward said as he sat down next to Amy. "You're a hybrid, which is a weird thing. Also Lucy, who is also a weird creature. You two got something in common."

"Lucy?" InuYasha asked.

* * *

Unknown to the group, said person has returned holding some flowers that consists of three lilies. She thought about what the others have said and realized they were right. She had to admit how she felt about the prince. The question is, how?

"Well, uh, InuYasha...How is it going? Good? Yeah, same here," Lucy said, practicing what she has to say to the guy she has grown feelings for. "I found these flowers and since you're...handsome and all...well, I don't like them but I figure you would since you're handsome. But I liked you the same. I...uh..." Then Lucy groans. "Aiko help me (**Aiko is the girl who was also Lucy's true friend besides Kohta. She's dead**)" With a sigh, she goes up to the door and is about to knock. "Here goes." Before she could knock, she hears InuYasha speaking inside the windmill. She stops short to listen in.

"I can't marry who I want! Look at me, for crying out loud! Who could love someone so freakish and mean?! 'Prince' and 'freak' don't mix very well. That is why I can't stay with Lucy!" InuYasha yelled from inside the windmill. Lucy looked shocked and backed away.

"My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love," InuYasha continued. Lucy sighs sadly with tears forming in her eyes. She then drops the flowers to the ground and she walks off, very upset.

"Who am I kidding? I may as well get that brat and get rid of that idiot once and for all," Lucy said angrily.

Inside the windmill, unaware of Lucy listening and misunderstanding, InuYasha continued, "That is how it has to be. It's only way to break the spell."

"I see. At least do the right thing and tell Lucy-sama the truth," Akito insisted with a frown.

"Akito's right. Telling her this secret is better sooner or later," Nana agreed with Nyuu nodding.

"Well, I guess so..." InuYasha said, hesitating. Then he gasped, "No way! I can't say anything! And you guys shouldn't ever! Never let anyone know!"

"Come on. What's the use of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?" TB protested.

"Guys, promise me. Promise you won't tell, please!" InuYasha pleaded. "If you don't, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, very well. Just don't get violent," Edward sighed.

"We won't say anything," Kiko agreed. As she and the others walked out, Glowworm turned back to InuYasha and said, "But we still think you should tell Lucy before it's too late. In the end, you got to do the right thing." InuYasha pauses to think as everyone began to walk away.

InuYasha looked outside as they walked away. He then sees the lilies Lucy dropped before she left. He picked up one of them and looked at it as he goes back inside the windmill. 'Well, if I can't decide, maybe these flowers will.' InuYasha thought with a smile.

* * *

The next day comes. Before the sun would rise, Lucy's group (except for InuYasha) is sleeping outside. Meanwhile inside, the teen was plucking the last petals of the lilies.

"I tell her," he said as he plucks a petal off. He then plucks off another. "I tell her not. Man, I've sunken low this time." He plucks off another. "I tell her." Again. "I tell her not." Then he smiles widely as he plucked off the last petal. "All right! I tell her!" Smiling, InuYasha goes outside the windmill to speak with Lucy, not caring what he looks.

"Lucy! There's something I gotta..." InuYasha stops short when he then notices that the sun is rising.

Sighing, he waits as the sun came completely out. Suddenly, he transforms and when he's done, he's back to his human self. After turning back to his human self, he sees something that made him smiled. Lucy is walking back up the hill towards the windmill. InuYasha came down the stairs and approaches her. His smile faded, however, when he notices Lucy had an upset look on her face.

"Hey, Lucy, are you okay?" InuYasha asked in concern.

"Oh, fine. I've never been better," Lucy said sarcastically, passing the boy without looking at him.

"Well...listen. There's something I got to tell you."

Lucy turns around and snapped harshly, "Forget it! I heard everything last night!"

"You overheard what we said last night?" InuYasha asked surprised.

"Every word! It's what you have always said, 'Who could love someone so ugly and mean?'" Lucy said, mocking what InuYasha had said.

InuYasha suddenly expects what Lucy is thinking. "Lucy...But I figure it wouldn't matter to you!"

"It does to me!" Lucy snapped. "I thought you were one of the people I could trust, but it looks like I was wrong." As InuYasha looked at her in shock, trumpet sounds and hoofs were approaching.

Lucy turned to the direction and remarked, "Well, they're here. I got a surprise for you, prince."

Soon, the source of the noises is revealed: it's Evil Sora and his men approaching, followed by Evil Tails, Evil Haruhi Suzumiya, and Evil Stitch and riding on a horse was Evil Lilo herself.

The gang woke up and gasped as they see a familiar Anti-Toon and her men arriving. "It's Evil Lilo!" Minia yelled, alarmed.

MB, GW, and Winter groaned as GW said, "Hey, what's going on? Did we miss something?" They looked up and yelped as they saw Evil Sora's men passing by them, and one of them looked at the three funny. The hybrids quickly muffled their voice, sounding like someone else was talking, "Who said that? It couldn't have been the animals." They then run off to hide in the windmill.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss 'High and Mighty,'" Edward said sarcastically.

"Don't give me an excuse to make you into a dead-meat, tiny ant!" the brat snapped with Evil Stitch chuckling. Ed was about to attack until Al stopped him. "Just be glad you got me what I asked you all to get me!" She then looked at InuYasha and smiled. "Ah, Prince InuYasha."

"Okay, a deal's a deal! Hand it over!" Lucy snapped angrily. Evil Lilo sighed in annoyance and snaps her fingers. Evil Tails handed her a piece of documented paper in which she handed over to Lucy.

"Here, the deed to your forest. I cleared it out earlier like I agreed. Take it and get out of my sight!" Evil Lilo snapped. Without a word, Lucy grabbed the deed. She then walked away without looking at any of the others.

"Wait, Lucy...couldn't we..." InuYasha said, struggling to say something. Then, he gave up as he sighed. With a smirk, Evil Lilo turned to the upset teen, who just stared at her.

"Forgive me if I startled you, but you startled me! I've never seen a cutie like you before." Evil Lilo then takes InuYasha's hand and kissed it as Evil Stitch gagged. "I am Evil Lilo, at your service."

"Oh, we were just saying a short…" InuYasha stops as he sees how small Evil Lilo is to him. "…Farewell" 'Geez, when they did the short jokes, I didn't realize what Lucy and the others were meaning.' He thought

Evil Lilo laughed cruelly as she said, "Oh, how disgustedly sweet. But you don't have to waste good manners on that stupid diclonius." As Lucy walked away, she cringes, hearing the insult. "After all, it's not like she has any feelings."

The gang looked upset at this insult. InuYasha, however, just sighs as he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Evil Lilo smiles and kissed his hand once more. The hybrids watched on as they get a bit disgusted.

"Isn't she a bit too young for him?" Winter asked.

"Maybe Anti-Toons develop maturely in their minds," Monkeyboy shrugged.

"Prince InuYasha, I ask for your hand in marriage. It might be weird for the girl to propose, but will you still accept my proposal?" Evil Lilo said with a smile. InuYasha looked surprised as Evil Lilo continued, "Will you be the perfect groom for the perfect bride?"

InuYasha looked up as he sees Lucy looking back a bit, then walking off once more. He frowns then he said, "Evil Lilo, I accept. Nothing would make..."

"Good!" Evil Lilo said wickedly, interrupting InuYasha. "Time to make the plans for tomorrow will be the wedding!"

"No!" InuYasha yelled. Lucy looked back as he continues, "I mean, why should we wait? I am not patient like other idiot grooms. Let's marry right now before the sun sets."

"Oh, an anxious guy. I like that," Evil Lilo chuckled, making her guards gag. "You're right, the sooner we wed, the better! We have much to do! Get a caterer, cake, a band, a guest list." Then she speaks to Evil Haruhi and Evil Sora. "You two! Go round up some guests!"

"Yes, ma'am," the two Anti-Toons both said in salute. Evil Sora placed Evil Lilo on the horse while InuYasha got on. InuYasha looked at Lucy worried as he rode off towards the castle.

"See ya', diclonius," InuYasha said. As the Anti-Toon's group with InuYasha headed back to ToonCity, the hybrids came out of hiding. In concern, they and the whole gang followed Lucy, who was leaving.

"Lucy, are you crazy? You're letting him get away!" Kiko yelled in disbelief.

"Who cares?" Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy-sama, there is something about him you don't know about!" Akito protested.

"We all talked to him last night, he's..." Nana tried to said, only to get punched in the stomach by one of Lucy's vectors. She was caught by Iris before she could fall to the ground

Lucy snapped, "I know what you talked about last night! You're all great pals, aren't you? If you are pals with him, why don't you follow him home?!" As she storms off, GW looked sad, her eyes with tears in them.

"But...we all wanted to go with you, Lucy," GW said sadly.

"I told you! I told you all! None of you are coming home with me! I live alone! My forest! A diclonius! No one else! Not even Kiko, Nana, or Nyuu! Got it?! No one! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying idiots and hybrids!!"

"Harsh much," TB said with a cringe. "Lucy…" Nyuu said with tears in her eyes. Elysia patted the sad diclonius' back as Nana and Kiko were surprised that Lucy didn't even want them to come with her.

"But Lucy, I thought…we were friends," Samara said.

"Yeah, you know what? You're wrong!" Lucy yelled as she walks on back to her home. "Just…leave me alone, please."

"Lucy..." Nyuu cried.

The angry and hurt diclonius stormed off, leaving the others alone. "Poor Lucy," Minia said with a sigh. The gang sighed sadly as they leave, not bothering to look back.

TB places a hand on GW's back as MB and Winter looked down sadly back. "Come on you all, please don't be upset," TB tried to comfort, but she was just as hurt.

* * *

As an off-screen voice began to sing, Lucy finally returned home. She looked up and sighs.

**I heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do ya**

**It goes like this the fourth, the fifth**

**The minor fall the major lift**

**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

Back at her home, Lucy walked on then stops to look at a broken mirror on the ground, showing her reflection. She cringed at this.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

In a room back at Evil Lilo's castle, InuYasha was now dressed in a tuxedo. He sighed sadly as he looks at himself in the mirror. He sighed sadly. Is this what he really wants?

In a special room, Evil Lilo was looking in a mirror with Evil Stitch and Cosmo looking on. She smirked and looked at the two, with Evil Stitch giving his boss the thumbs up. Cosmo grinned nervously, but sighed in her head.

**Baby, I've been here before**

**I know this room I've walked this floor**

* * *

At a river in the forest, the doleful group was looking down at their reflections sadly. Then, they hear some crying and turned. To their surprise, especially MB's, Mariko was crying sadly with Tas, Ben, Henry, Jim, Zach, and Kohta sitting with her. Feeling sorry for Mariko, Monkeyboy came over and began to comfort the diclonius. Mariko looked at MB and smiled as GW, Winter, TB, Elysia, Iris, Nana, Sam, Minia and Kiko joined the ones they liked.

"Where's my comfort?" Ed grumbled before Nyuu hugged him and said, "Nyuu will comfort Edo!"

"Thanks, Nyuu," Ed grumbled while the gang tried to stifle their laughter.

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

* * *

Inside her home, Lucy saw that the whole place was mostly empty now. Except for a sunflower in a jar. She picked it up and looked at it. With a deep frown, she threw the flower into the fireplace, burning it.

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**But love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Back at the castle, InuYasha eyed the top decoration of the wedding cake with figures of himself and Evil Lilo, with the latter trying to make her look taller. InuYasha frowned and pushed the figure down to half his size.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Halleujah, halleujah**

Lucy tried to eat her food she could find. But then she sighed sadly and covered her face, trying not to cry. For the first time ever, she was really alone. She now regrets letting him or even her pals go.

**And all I ever learned from love**

**Is how to shoot at someone**

**Who outdrew you**

Meanwhile, with InuYasha, he was eating some soup alone, looking very sad.

**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

She places his head in his hands. He is now regret even letting her go.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**GW: **Aw, how sad! Let's hope the next chapter is happier.

**TB: **R&R


	11. The Wedding Crashers

**GW: **Alright, since this story is almost done, I'm going to focus on this, then wrap up 'Katara' before starting my new stories. Get ready for some wedding crashing!

* * *

**The Wedding Crashers**

Back at Lucy's home, she sighed, trying her best to forget what has happened. Suddenly, she hears a noise outside her home. She went outside to investigate what it was. To her surprise, she sees a three familiar and angry hybrids placing some wood on the ground.

"Glowworm, Monkeyboy, and Winter?" Lucy asked, surprised. The three, however, ignored the teen as they continue with what they were doing. "Okay, what in the world are you doing?"

"What do you think we're doing!? We're am making a wall!" GW snapped angrily as she looked up.

"I can see that. But, isn't the wall supposed to go around my property, not through it?" the diclonius said, frowning.

"Actually, your half!" Winter snapped, pointing at one side and at another. "Your half is on the right, our half is on the left!"

"Your half?"

"Don't you forget, we all helped saved the prince with you. We did half the work, so we get half of this place!" MB then pointed to a rock, remarking, "Now give me that rock that looks like your ugly, horned head!"

Angered by the insult, Lucy snapped, "Get lost, stupid half-breeds!"

"No, you get lost!" Glowworm yelled.

"This is my property!"

"You mean ours!"

Lucy grabbed the tree branch Winter was using in an attempt to get rid of it, but the three fight for it by grabbing it. "Let go!" Lucy ordered.

"You let go!" MB responded in a snap.

"Stubborn little brats!"

"Smelly, horned, invisible-hand freak!"

"Okay, fine!" Lucy snapped as she let go of the branch and walked off. The three comrades, however, weren't done with her yet as they followed her angrily. Meanwhile, Nyuu, Nana, Kiko, and the rest of the gang arrived on the scene and watched this.

"This doesn't look good," TB sighed as they watched the scene. "Lucy and friends mad," Nyuu gulped.

"Come back here! We're not done with you yet!" Winter yelled as she and her pals continued, following Lucy.

"Guess what? I'm done with you!" Lucy snapped, not bothering to look back.

"Okay, listen! With you it's always, 'me, me, me!' Well, guess what? It's our turn now!! So, shut up and listen! You were mean to us, insulted us, and don't care for anything we do, no matter how much I try!! You are either pushing us around or away!" Glowworm shouted angrily.

Lucy turned and glared angrily. "Oh, is that so? If I treated you like that, why in your right mind did you come back?"

"Because were your friends and friends forgive each other!" Winter exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sure. Right, you guys. I forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!" Then Lucy went into the outhouse and slammed the door. The others continued looking on in disbelief.

"Gosh, can't Lucy be at least patient and pleasant for five seconds in her life?" Kiko sighed in exasperation.

The hybrids groaned as MB said to Lucy, who was still inside the outhouse, "Oh brother. You are so wrapped in layers like a fruit that you are afraid of your own feelings!"

"Go away!" Lucy yelled from inside of the outhouse.

"You're doing it again! You are trying to push us away like you did to your friends and InuYasha! Heck, all he ever did was like you!" GW yelled.

"Why, he may even love you, Lucy-sama," Akito said as he and the others, not wanting to watch any more, walked over.

"Please listen to reason for once," Nana added.

"He? Love me? Ha! He said I was an ugly and mean thing!" Lucy snapped angrily. "I heard you talking!"

"Okay, let me make this clear: he wasn't talking about you!" Iris snapped.

"He was talking about..." Alphonse paused, remembering him and the others' promise to InuYasha. "Someone else."

A pause lingered in the air as Lucy didn't respond. Then, the door opened and the girl came out, surprised. "Wait. He...wasn't insulting me? Then...who was he talking about?" she asked hopefully.

The hybrids turned around angrily as Winter said, "Forget it! Why should we tell you anything when you don't wanna listen?"

"You guys..."

"No!" MB snapped as he, his sister, and the rabbit-girl sat down on the ground.

"They're upset, Lucy," Elysia said, concerned.

"An apology might make things better," Samara added, nodding.

"Look, I'm sorry, everyone, okay?" Lucy snapped. The hybrids and everyone else looked at her and frowned.

"Say it like you mean it," Minia told Lucy gently, but firmly.

Lucy sighed, realizing that she didn't mean it. She tried again as she looked down, "I'm sorry...I guess I am an ugly and mean thing, huh?" Lucy looked up hopefully with a smile. "Can you ever forgive me?"

The hybrids paused then smiled as GW said, "Aw, why not? We're friends so we should. That is what we're for, right"

"True," Lucy said, smiling as she placed out her hand, hoping the three would put their hands on it. "Friends?"

They smiled as they places their hands on Lucy's hand. "Friends."

Soon, everyone placed their hand on top of the hybrids and Lucy's, signaling that their friendship is still alive.

Soon, Lucy got a thought. "So, uh, what did InuYasha say about me?" she asked, nervously.

"Hey, don't ask us," Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, just asked him yourself," Wrath added with a smile.

Suddenly, Lucy gasped in horror as she realized something, "The wedding! We will never make it in time!"

Grim Jr. laughed as he said, "Don't worry! The hero always triumphs in the end!"

"But, how will we get to the castle in time?!" Lucy asked.

TB grinned and she said, "No problem. We've already made arrangements with a few of our friends who ARE strong enough to carry all of us." She then whistled and suddenly, a familiar diclonius and boys appeared riding on a Japanese dragon and landed onto the ground.

"Come on! We got a wedding to stop!" Mariko shouted, laughing as the boys laughed as well.

"Mariko and her caretakers?" Lucy asked as MB hugged the small diclonius girl while Tas, Ben, Jim, Zach, and Kohta were embraced by their girlfriends. "But, where's…?"

"You're looking at him," TB smiled as she patted the dragon's head, who was actually Henry.

"Hop on, Lucy. We have a destination to head to!" Henry smirked.

The others laughed as they all got on Henry.

"Hang on, guys! This is going to be rumble!" Zach exclaimed. Everyone on Henry's back held on as the dragon flew up into the air very fast. Then, they made their way towards ToonCity.

The mission?

Stop the wedding.

* * *

In ToonCity, the guests (forcefully) go to the church where the wedding of Evil Lilo and InuYasha is about to begin. As they watch, Friar Lawrence (**from Romeo and Juliet**) was going to marry the two. Evil Stitch was nearby holding the cue cards, one of them saying "Shut Up!" on it. Everyone did as the card told them to.

Friar Lawrence sighs heavily and said, "People of ToonCity, we are here to witness the union of..." As the friar spoke, InuYasha looked out the window and is nervous upon seeing that the sun was setting. "...our new queen and her..."

"Uh, excuse me?" InuYasha said, interrupting the friar. "Can we go to the 'I do's'?"

"That's fine with me," Evil Lilo said with to a smirk, then she said to the friar, "Just get to the 'I do's' and make it snappy!"

Outside in the courtyard, Evil Sora and his men are on patrol and orders to let no one into the church. That is until Henry landed on the ground, alarming them. The guards took one good look at the dragon, panicked, and fled immediately.

"Ha! Run you cowards! Run at the sight of the amazing Henry!" TB laughed, pointing at the men running in fear.

"Okay, that was simple," Kohta said with a sweat-drop.

Then, Mariko turned to Lucy's group, who are all getting down from Henry. "So guys, what are we going to do now?"

"You and Henry can go and have some fun. If we need you, we'll whistle! Okay, sweetie?" MB asked with a smirk.

"Good! I'll be waiting for your call, Monkeyboy-kun," Mariko said as she giggled while Henry rolled his eyes. She leaned down and gave MB a kiss, making him blush. TB kissed Henry on the head, making him blush before he gained control. With a smile, Henry and Mariko fly off to have some 'fun' by chasing more of the Anti-Toon's off.

"Well, hope they have fun," Jim said, uncertain that they should leave the duo alone.

Lucy, the hybrids, Mariko's caretakers, and the rest of the gang made their way towards the church where the wedding was at. Before Lucy can step into the church, Monkeyboy stopped her. "Hey guys, wait! Lucy, wait a minute! You got to do this the right way!" MB said.

"What are you talking about?" the diclonius teen asked, puzzled.

"There's a line you have to wait for. The preacher or whatever they are using will say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Then, you go in and say, 'I object'!"

"This is ridiculous! There is no time for this!" Ben snapped as Lucy tried to go into the church once more.

"Hey, Lucy. Come on! Stop! Do you love Inny?" MB asked/

"Yes," Lucy said with a sigh.

"You wanna hold him?"

"Yes."

"You wanna please him?"

"Yes!" Lucy yelled in annoyance.

"Then you got to try a little tenderness!" MB said, singing in a R&B voice, and then he finished, "We guys love that crap!"

"Fine. Whatever!" Lucy said with a groan. She may as well go along with what MB's suggesting. "When does this preacher or whatever they are using say this line?"

MB paused then said, "Better check and see."

"Oh, boy," Tas sighed in exasperation as GW slapped her head.

Inside the church, Lawrence was about to conclude the wedding. No one noticed MB at one of the windows being lifted up there to watch by Lucy's vectors.

"And so, by the power vested in me..." Lawrence began.

"Did you see anything?" Edward asked, calling up to the monkey-boy.

"Everyone is in there!" MB exclaimed, trying to look through a strained window.

Inside, InuYasha is getting anxious as the friar continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

"They're at the altar," MB said, continuing to look through the window. Soon, the friar spoke loud enough as he said these words, "...king and queen."

"Oops. Too late," MB said sheepishly.

"Oh, for the love of…!" Lucy yelled angrily. She storms to the doors, forgetting MB, who fell onto the ground. Before InuYasha and Evil Lilo were about to kiss, the doors flew opened. Everyone turned and gasped in horror and/or surprise as Lucy and everyone except for MB run inside the church.

"I object!" Lucy yelled, enough for everyone to hear.

"And we second that emotion!" everyone in her group shouted.

"Lucy?" InuYasha asked, shocked and surprised.

Evil Lilo glared at Lucy in annoyance and snapped, "What does this freaky horned girl want now?" Lucy and her group looked around at the scared audience as they walked up to the altar.

"Uh, hey everyone! Are we having fun?" Iris asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yo, I love ToonCity. Cleanest and nicest place ever," Kiko said.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked Lucy in concern.

"Oh, it's bad enough being alive when no one smart enough wants you, but you have to show up, uninvited to a wedding..." the Anti-Toon began to say.

Lucy ignored the annoying girl as she said to InuYasha, "InuYasha, we gotta talk."

"Oh, now you wanna talk? Too late, Lucy, now if you don't mind..."

"You can't marry her!" Lucy yelled out.

"And why not?"

"She's only interested in you so she can become queen!"

"How did you know that?" InuYasha asked, puzzled.

"Hey, why else wouldn't she go to save you herself?" Lucy said, pointing it out.

"That's crazy!" Evil Lilo protested innocently. "InuYasha, ignore this riff-raff!"

"She's telling the truth!" Samara yelled angrily at the villainess.

"Forget it, time to kiss my true love," InuYasha said in annoyance.

"That's the thing! She's not your true love!" Lucy yelled.

"And why is that?"

Lucy looked nervous as she blushed, saying, "Well, to tell you the truth, I..."

Evil Lilo laughed wickedly as she figured it out, "I don't believe it! The diclonius has fallen in love with the prince! Oh goodness!"

Evil Lilo waved to Evil Stitch, who then held up a card that said, 'laugh and point'. Everyone in the audience did as the card said as they laughed and pointed at Lucy. The Anti-Toon laughed as she said, "What a laugh!"

Lucy looked embarrassed, wishing that she was somewhere else now. Of course, the only ones not laughing were Lucy's group. And a certain surprised prince.

"Lucy...is this true?" InuYasha asked Lucy.

Before Lucy could say anything, Evil Lilo interrupted, "Oh, forget it! It's stupid! InuYasha, my love, we are but a kiss away from our 'happily ever after'. Now kiss me, you fool!" Evil Lilo puckered her lips, expecting InuYasha to kiss her.

InuYasha, on the other hand, looked out the window, seeing that the sun is about to set. He knew what he must do. Yet he is not sure he would regret doing it. Still...

"'By night one day, by day another'," InuYasha said. He then nodded as he turned to Lucy, saying, "There's something I wanted to show you before..."

As everyone else watched, InuYasha stepped back. Soon, the sun sets completely. Suddenly, InuYasha transformed, to the surprise of everyone. When he's done, he is back to his hybrid wolf form. Everyone looked shocked and/or surprised. A lady in the audience fainted. InuYasha smiled sheepishly.

Lucy is the most surprised of them all and looked sheepish as well. "Well, that explains a lot." Of course, someone else isn't so understanding.

"A freak?!" Evil Lilo yelled furiously. "Evil Stitch! Guards!" Evil Stitch and the guards run forward as they separated Lucy from InuYasha.

Evil Lilo yelled out as she points at Lucy's group, "Get those fools out of my sight now! Get them all!" The gang find themselves struggling as Lucy tried to reach the guy she loved.

"No!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy! Get off!" InuYasha yelled as the guards grabbed him.

"That stupid magic stuff is nothing!" Evil Lilo snapped as she grabs a crown from a podium nearby and puts it on. "This marriage is binding, and that makes me queen! See?!"

"Let go of me!" InuYasha yelled. "Lucy!"

"No!" Lucy cried out, alarmed as she and her friends started to begin fighting off the guards.

"Back off, evil fox!" Elysia shouted as she kicked Evil Tails away from her.

"I got ya now!" A guard laughed as he gets ready to attack Lucy. Suddenly, a fire blast knocked the guard down.

"Huh?" Lucy and her pals said, confused, wondering who fired. To their surprise, the blast came from Glowworm, who held a black katana and smirked along with the two other hybrids.

"Don't mess with the hybrids," Monkeyboy smirked as GW and WLS high-fived

"What the-?" Evil Lilo asked, shocked.

"How did you done that?" asked Kiko.

"Long story," Glowworm said. Lucy tried to push her way through the goons, trying to get to InuYasha.

"Get out of my way!" Lucy yelled angrily as she tried to force her way in. But more of the Anti-Toons piled on her.

"I'll make you regret the day we met! I will see to it that you all will be drawn and quartered and only death can save you!" Evil Lilo screamed furiously.

"Sounds pleasant," Akito, now Agito, muttered, punching out a guard.

Then, the rotten brat took out a knife and held it near InuYasha's neck. "And as for you, my you freak..."

"No!" Lucy yelled in horror.

"I'll make sure you go back into that tower in pieces! I am the queen!" Evil Lilo said maliciously.

Lucy got one of her vectors out and quickly whistled. Evil Lilo, with Evil Stitch by her side, continued ranting, "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have..."

Suddenly, a roar was heard and the front altar window opened up. Henry with Mariko riding him barges in.

Mariko used her vectors to grab the two Anti-Toons and her eyes looked sadistic. "No, Mariko! You can't rip them up!" Monkeyboy told her sternly.

"Aw, why not?" Mariko whined like a child not getting dessert.

"Because this is a K+ rated story! I'm not getting sued today!" Glowworm yelled.

"Fine, we'll go with the original ending," Mariko sighed and shrugged. "You hungry, Henry-kun?" she asked the dragon.

He sighed and said, "I hope they bathed first." He looked at the two Anti-Toons who were hanging in mid-air and smirked evilly as he opens his mouth. All Evil Lilo and Stitch could do was look and scream as Henry swallowed them up in one gulp.

"Okay, nobody move! My friend here is a dragon and I am not scared to use her or my powers!" Mariko yelled viciously. "I am a diclonius on the edge." Henry soon belched as he spitted out Evil Lilo's crown that soon fell onto the ground.

"Disgusting," he deadpanned as he turned into his human form. MB caught Mariko and hugged her as TB hugged Henry.

Lucy's group laughed as Ed laughed, "Man, these celebrity weddings never last, do they?"

Everyone in the church cheered. With the tyrannical brat gone, they no longer had any reason to fear her and her men anymore.

**GW: **Huzzah for the conquering heroes! Next is the last chapter! Read & Review!


	12. Happily Ever After?

**GW: **Here's the last chapter to 'Lucy!' Enjoy!

* * *

**Happily Ever After?**

Blushing, Lucy came forward to InuYasha and began to say, "Uh, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, Lucy?" he asked, smiling.

"I...I love you."

InuYashas' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really, really," Lucy said with a soft smile.

"I love you, too," InuYasha said, smiling back.

Looking at each other, the two leaned forward...and kissed lovingly.

"We love you, too!" the girls yelled, hugging the ones they loved, making them blush.

Smiling, Nyuu takes the card with the cues on it, wrote something on the back, and hold it up to the audience. It said, 'Awwww'.

"Awwww," the audience said with a smile. Suddenly, the magic of whatever InuYasha was under pulled him away into the air. As everyone watched, the wolf-boy began to shine brightly. One could hear a familiar voice.

"Until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form," the voice said echoing.

InuYasha's eyes widen open as he gets consumed by the break. He soon makes a big flash, breaking every framed glass window that has Evil Lilo on it in the altar. Soon, all is done and InuYasha, still in half-demon form, landed back on the ground. Mariko noticed that one of the glass windows with the Anti-Toon on it is still standing and she broke it with her vectors and smiled a satisfied smile.

Lucy came over to help InuYasha up. The boy, as he recovers, looked confused as he looks himself over.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I...I don't get it. I am supposed to be either demon or human," InuYasha said, surprised and disappointed.

Lucy smiled lovingly as she said, "You are beautiful." Soon, both teens smiled at each other.

"Ohhhh...I was hoping this would be a happy ending," Winter giggled happily as Ben looked her in the eyes and kissed her. The other couples either hugged or kissed.

"Darn you, GW, for not giving me or Al girlfriends!" Ed yelled at the wolf-girl who was kissing Tas. She broke the kiss and laughed.

Lucy and InuYasha leaned forward to kiss. Then, as if to break the fourth wall, they looked at the readers. Lucy smirked and covered the camera as she and InuYasha kissed.

* * *

Later, everyone in the crowd cheered as InuYasha and Lucy, in new wedding clothes, got married in the forest. As they smiled after they kissed, a song began

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

Nearby, the Lucky Star girls are in a band performing. They all shouted, "Hooray!" Everyone in the crowd cheers, including those who weren't at the wedding.

**Meant for someone else but not for me**

InuYasha and Lucy run through the crowd as Cosmo with Tails by her side watched happily and smiling proudly.

**Love was out to get me**

**That's the way it seemed**

**Disappointment haunted all my dreams**

The Aeta turned a fruit into a carriage and two lizards into horses.

**And then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer and not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

Lucy, with a smile, tosses her bouquet of flowers. Kairi, Namine, and the Lucky Star girls fight as they each try to catch it. But Mariko came out of nowhere and caught it. She is next to Monkeyboy, looking at him lovingly. They blushed as the other friends, those with their boyfriends/girlfriends, came next to them as the diclonius and the half-demon smiled and waved to them.

**I'm in love**

**Ooh-aah**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her**

**If I tried**

The whole audience, friends and what-not, waved goodbye to the happy couple as they go on their honeymoon. Hansel then waved goodbye as well.

"God bless us, every one!" he said happily.

As the band begins to strike up, MB said to his pals, "Is it alright if I sing this?"

Kohta smiled and nodded, "Sure. Just don't deafen us." Everyone laughed as MB, with GW, TB, and Winter as back-up singers, begins to sing.

"Alright, everyone!" MB exclaimed as he begins to sing and looked at Mariko happily.

Odd: **Then I saw her face**

**Ha-ha**

**Now I'm a believer**

GW, TB, and WLS are in a chorus line kicking.

**Listen!**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

MB then continues to sing as he smiles happily.

**I'm in love**

GW, TB, & WLS: **Ooh-aah**

MB: **I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried**

Meroko, Takuto, and Izumi were dancing on a piano nearby. Takuto wasn't watching where he was going as he knocks his friends down by accident.

**Then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Hey!**

A few of the audience were playing limbo with Marvin holding an end of the limbo stick. The Evil Lilo-cosplayer was next and tried to go under but his mask was too big and he fell to the ground.

**Not a trace**

GW, TB, & WLS: **Uhh! Yeah**

MB: **Of doubt in my mind**

"One more time!" MB exclaimed excited.

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm a believer **_

Hansel, meanwhile, in revenge, pushed down the Evil Lilo figure down until only the top of her head is visible.

MB then dances like mad in front of the band.

**Come on!**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**

On a mat, the Eds were all making dance moves and spinning. They stopped and posed making the crowd cheered.

"What?!" Eddy said as Ed laughed and Edd merely smiled.

"Y'all, sing it with me!" MB said, calling out to the crowd. Hansel was laughing while he danced with Ginger. The crowd begins to sing along happily.

Crowd: **I**

**Believe**

**I believe**

"People in the back!" MB yelled as the crowd in the back waved their hands in the air like they just don't care.

**I believe**

**I'm a believer**

**I believe**

**I believe**

**I believe**

**I believe**

As for the two newlyweds themselves, they rode off in their fruit carriage into the sunset. And they lived happily ever after. At least, until the sequel comes:)

MB, his sister, and Winter wearing shades and laughing madly as he said, "Man! That is so hilarious!" Mariko then hugged MB tightly making her blush and Odd unable to breath. "Oh, boy. I can't breathe. Mariko, sweetie, I can't breathe." He laughed trying to breath. The rest of the heroes come on and waves good-bye.

**GW: **Hooray for the ending! I'd like to thank TinkerbelleTB, Neros Urameshi, luckygirl777, Wormtail96, and everyone for reading and reviewing. Now to work on 'Katara.'

**Cast: **R&R!


End file.
